YuGiOh! The Stuff We Never Hear
by Blue-Kool-Aid
Summary: Things get out of hand on the set of Yu-Gi-Oh, as the cast deal with their trials and tribulations. Humor, romance, and adventure await! Complete. Currently being reformatted.
1. On Set

**Yu-Gi-Oh! The Stuff We Never Hear**

**A/N**: My very first _Yu-Gi-Oh! _fiction; first published **06/24/02 **and completed as of **12/04/04**. That's nearly three years in the making! And here I am, three _more_ years later finally fixing the text bunching problem! : ) Hehe, anyway, all I have to say is if you read this, I hope you'll enjoy it! What a fun fiction to write! Enjoy!

**Pairings**: Seto Kaiba x Téa Gardner

**Warnings**: Language, craziness, OOC-ness, randomness : )

**Type**: Multi-chapter

**Disclaimer**: I do not own _Yu-Gi-Oh!_; Kazuki Takahashi does. I will _never_ own it. If you sued me, you would get nothing because I have nothing. : )

* * *

**Chapter I: On Set**

It was a beautiful day in the Duelist Kingdom. The sun was shining, birds were singing, and Téa, Joey, Yugi, Tristan, and Bakura were poking fun at each other.

"Joey, shut up! Please!" said Téa Gardner.

Joey put on his, 'I am innocent, don't yell at me,' face. "It's not my fault you're so grouchy today," he replied, smirking.

Téa was about to smack Joey in the face, when there came a rustling sound in the near by bushes.

"What was that?!" Téa asked, looking scared.

"That wasn't in the script!" said Yugi, looking annoyed.

"No kidding," commented Bakura, in his British accent.

"God, you guys. It's just some noises," said Tristan.

"CUT!" yelled the director. "You've got it all wrong! Those aren't your lines and there isn't supposed to be anyone in the bushes. Whoever you are, come out this instant!" he finished.

Seto Kaiba came out of the bushes looking sheepish. "Er…um…" was all he managed to spit out.

"Mr. Kaiba, can you please explain yourself?" said the director.

"I read ahead a few episodes, and it says here, I'm supposed to get my soul taken by 'Cartoon-Happy' Pegasus! That is so not fair!" Kaiba exclaimed.

"That still doesn't explain why you were in the bushes," said the director, getting down-right mad.

"I was going to make a 'special' appearance, hoping you would add it in the script," said Kaiba, his face twisted into the usual smirk.

"Well, too bad," said the director. "Go back to your hotel room, and rest up for tomorrow's episode," the director said.

While all this was going on, Téa was staring at Kaiba dreamily. "He's so cute!" she accidentally exclaimed out loud, letting the whole world know.

Kaiba turned to stare at her. "Oh, my God. What did you just say?"

Everyone, even the director, looked stupidified.

"Um…" said Téa, looking nervous.

"I could smack her for saying that," said Joey, feeling jealous.

"Well, you're pretty cute yourself," said Kaiba, first smirking at her, then winking, eventually walking away.

"Wow!" said Téa, with stars shining in her eyes.

"I didn't know you liked him," commented Yugi.

"This is so not in the script, " muttered the director to himself.

"Oh, shut up Mr. Director person!" said Téa. "I'm happy so leave me alone!"

Just then, Joey pulled out a Big Mac. "Yummy!" he exclaimed taking a bite out of it.

"Oh, no. Joseph, you're not supposed to eat whatever you want! Those things are fattening! We can't have you gaining weight! You must stay fit!"

"Yeah, Joey. Remember this!" Bakura took out a 'before' shot and an 'after' shot. The 'before' one showed Joey looking like a big doughnut ball. The 'after' shot showed Joey looking how he is now.

"Give me that!" said Joey, still eating the burger. "Burn it."

The director laughed.

Téa ran off to find Kaiba.

Joey ran to his dressing room, crying and screaming that he wasn't a doughnut ball.

Tristan had a heart attack and died. (AN: No, he didn't. I was just trying to get your attention! He really went after Téa. LOL. )

Bakura said, "Oh brother," and sat down on the ground.

Yugi ran off to find Joey.

"No! This is wrong! All wrong, wrong, wrong!" said the director, bursting into tears.

What will happen? Will the director get his wish? Will Kaiba and Téa become an item? Find out in the next chapter!

* * *

**A/N**: Mwhaha! My first _Yu-Gi-Oh!_ fic! I hope to have the next chapter up soon. We're just finishing up final exams at my school. Haha, should I put Kaiba torturing in it? Awh, that wouldn't be very nice since Kaiba is my favorite character! Oh, well! Review and tell me if there should be or not! Constructive criticism, please. Anyway, see you all soon!

**Blue-Kool-Aid**


	2. Problems

**Chapter II: Problems**

The director was still crying by the time suppertime rolled around. "It's not fair!" he sobbed. "I wanted this to be the best show on television!"

Joey came out of his dressing room, only to find the director sitting in his chair, sobbing. "It's okay, man, I feel for you!" He felt tears also well in the corners of his eyes.

Téa came running up to Joey. "Where's Kaiba? It's like he disappeared off the face of the earth!"

"Oh, who cares? He's a jerk anyway," said Joey, grinning for the first time that evening. The tears had obviously been fake.

Téa looked genuinely insulted. "He is _not_. He's actually a very nice boy once you get to know him a bit better."

The director looked up, bursting into laughter, the tears gone from his face, also. "Nice? Téa, honey, that child is not nice. He's a spoiled brat."

"I heard that," said Kaiba, coming out of nowhere.

"Good! It's about time someone told you that yer a stuck-up jerk!" snapped Joey.

A look of _hurt _crossed Kaiba's face for a brief second. Finally, he replied with, "_You're _the jerk, you jerk!"

Just then, Yugi and the Dark Magician came out. "Director! He's drunk _again_!" said Yugi, his voice weary.

"The problems never end, do they?" the director replied, sighing heavily.

"I swear to drunk I'm not God!" slurred the Dark Magician.

"Yes, you are," said the director, snapping his fingers. Two security guards came. "Take him to his room and give him some pills." The security guards nodded and took the Dark Magician away.

Téa, Kaiba, Joey, and Yugi pulled up a chair beside the director. "Where are Bakura and Tristan?" demanded Téa.

"We're right here! We went looking for you, Téa," said Tristan. They sat down as well.

"You know, director guy, you never did tell us your real name," said Kaiba.

The director looked embarrassed. "Well, if I tell you, you have to promise not to tell anyone!"

"We promise," they all said in unison.

"My real name is... it's... my real name... my name is Archibald."

Téa burst out laughing. "_Archibald_! Oh, my God. No wonder no one knows your real name," she snorted. Everyone else burst out laughing too. (A/N: Yes, even Kaiba. He's allowed to laugh, you know. )

The director got up. "Gee, thanks. Rest up for tomorrow," he said, walking away. "Impossible to work with," he also muttered.

Everyone else went to catch some shut-eye, leaving Téa and Kaiba sitting by themselves. "Um, so... are you like, the man of silence or something? It wouldn't kill you to say something or talk to me," said Téa.

"Yeah, it would," he said, just as a meteor came and landed on him, killing him. (A/N: No, he didn't. LOL! I wouldn't really do that to him. I was just trying to make you all laugh. )

"So, did you really mean it when you said you thought I was cute?" asked Téa.

"Yeah. You're really cute," he said, flashing her a smile.

Téa blushed. "Thanks," she said.

Kaiba stood up. "Well, I guess we should try to get some sleep."

"Hey, want to come to my room?" Téa thought aloud.

Kaiba turned to her and said, "What did you just say?"

"Oh, nothing," said Téa, grinning devilishly. "Well, have a good sleep and sweet dreams." She walked over to him, kissed him on the cheek and skipped off to her room.

Kaiba just stood there, his cheeks brightening slightly. He shook his head and also went to his room.

* * *

Later that night, Bakura had awoken to a rumbling sound. Realizing that it was his stomach, he got up to go to the fridge, still half-asleep. "Need food," he mumbled.

"Bakura! What are you doing up?" rang Yugi's voice, sounding slightly slurred.

"I'm hungry," he replied, fully awake now. "What are _you _doing up?"

"I'm thirsty." Yugi was holding a 2-litre bottle of pop.

"Oh, I see." Bakura raided the fridge, trying to find something good to eat.

"Remember, no fattening foods!"

"You really think I'm going to listen to that?" Bakura replied, rolling his eyes, English accent _gone._

"Oh, my God, Bakura! What happened to your voice?" exclaimed Yugi.

"I don't need to use my accent _all _day, now do I?" He was clearly ignoring the "no fattening foods" rule as he began munching on a slice of cold pizza.

"What has this show come to?" said Yugi, going back to bed, taking the caffeine with him.

Bakura shrugged and continued eating. It certainly wasn't _his_ problem. Maybe if they paid him more, he would consider obeying the rules.

What will happen next? Will the YGO cast clean up their act for the next day? Are Téa and Kaiba an _item_ now? Stay tuned and find out!

* * *

**A/N**: Okay, I'm so sorry. This is supposed to be a humorous fic, but I ran a little short on humor this chapter. Don't worry, though; I promise there will be a lot of it in the next chapter. I vow to make you laugh! Thanks to my reviewers, **Amethyst Bubble**, and **The Fallen angel King**. I'm so glad someone reviewed. Well, the next chapter should be up soon! Everyone, please review! Sayounara! : )

**Blue-Kool-Aid**


	3. Some Strange Things

**Chapter III: Some Strange Things**

The director sighed. "Cut," he said in a depressed voice. It was the next day of filming. They were working on _Kaiba VS Yugi: Part III._

Téa stopped in mid-sentence. "What is it now? I'm totally sick of doing this scene."

Kaiba stood before Téa looking slightly irritated. "What did she do wrong now?" he asked.

"You have to sound _more _emotional. You're supposed to be mad at him, not all buddy-buddy," said the director.

"God. Fine. Let's start it again," said an annoyed sounding Téa.

"And... _action_!" shouted the director.

"And tell me, Seto Kaiba, how come you get more pay?" Téa stopped, realizing she had said the wrong lines. As a matter of fact, those lines weren't in the script at all.

Joey burst out laughing. "I ask myself the same thing everyday," he said, directed at Téa.

Téa turned crimson. "I mean... what do you have at the end of the day, Seto Kaiba? Tell me!"

The director made a point of groaning loudly, but even so, he laughed. "That was quite funny, Téa. Too bad the lines weren't right."

"Sorry, I guess I was just thinking out loud," said Téa, glaring.

"In answer to your question, he doesn't get more pay. It's all in your head," continued the director.

"Okay, fine. Whatever. Can we get this dang show on the road already?" said Yami, looking darker than usual.

"Yeah, okay. _Action_!" the director called once more.

Téa said her lines perfectly. "It's about time," she muttered after the scene.

"Okay, lunch break," said the director.

Everyone went to the big lunch table and took out their non-fattening ham and cheese sandwiches on whole wheat bread. They each had an apple and a small container of milk, too.

"This bites," said Kaiba. "Oh, man. I'd kill for a chicken burger."

"Shut up, Kaiba, you're making me hungry," said Joey, his stomach growling.

"Kaiba, would you kindly pass me the money? Er... honey?" asked Téa.

Kaiba laughed a bit. "Um... news flash, Téa. There is no honey at this table."

Everyone laughed, including Téa.

"Hey, everyone. Guess what Bakura was doing last night in the kitchen?" said Yugi.

Everybody looked like this: "O.O"

"Um... do we _want_ to know what he was doing in the kitchen last night?" asked Tristan.

Bakura blushed. "I wasn't _doing_ anything. I was just... eating."

"Bakura finally made his confession," said Joey.

"Shut up, or I'll sick my Yami on you," said Bakura.

The whole table fell silent. Nobody really liked Yami Bakura. Violence seemed to be the only solution with him.

"So, Kaiba, do you and Téa have like, a thing for each other?" asked Tristan, trying to get rid of the silence.

Téa turned red. "Thing? What thing?"

Kaiba grinned evilly. "Hey, _she_ kissed _me_."

Yugi was too dumbfounded, so he let Yami take over.

"Heh," said Téa, giving Kaiba the death glare. She slowly moved her finger across her neck, in a cutting motion.

Kaiba gulped.

"That's nice," said Joey.

"Yeah, awesome. Let's just talk about something else," said Bakura.

Téa looked relieved.

Joey stood up. "I'm so hungry, I could just gobble you all up!"

"That's a freaky thought," said Yami.

Joey stared at Yami hungrily. Yami had suddenly turned into a hot dog. This, all being part of Joey's over active imagination, of course.

"What's wrong, Joey? Are you sick?" asked Yami.

To Joey, instead of Yami saying that, it sounded like he was saying, "Please eat me, Joey. I'm a hot dog." He was foaming at the mouth. "Let me at him!" he yelled, tackling Yami off of his chair.

"Ahh!" Yami cried out, shoving Joey off of him. "What's wrong with you?"

Téa got up and grabbed both of Joey's arms, restraining him. "Joey, calm down. When we go on our week-long break, you can have all the hot dogs you want."

"Yes," said Joey, breaking out of his trance.

Tristan laughed. "You're such a moron."

Kaiba smirked.

Then, suddenly, Joey pulled Téa into a hug, and started crying on her shoulder.

Téa just stood there in shock. "Uh, Joey, do you mind?"

"I want food!" he cried.

Kaiba sat there, a look of jealousy crossing his face.

Téa pushed Joey off of her. "Go take a nap, poor baby," she said.

Joey went to go take a nap.

Yami got up from the ground and sat down in his chair again. "Thank Ra I'm alive," he muttered.

Bakura seemed to be the only one to notice the look of jealousy on Kaiba's face. He smirked to himself.

Finally, everyone finished their lunch, and headed their own separate ways.

* * *

Later that day, Téa and Kaiba were sitting alone, while watching a scene being played out by Bakura and Joey. The two weren't in that particular scene.

"Hey, I'm sorry I told everyone you kissed me," said Kaiba.

Téa shrugged. "It's no big deal, Kaiba."

Kaiba shrugged too, looking like his normal, dark self.

Téa sat there, gazing at Kaiba, wondering why he didn't like having friends. "Kaiba?" she said softly.

"Hm?" he said looking at her.

She brought her face closer to his, just so their noses were almost touching.

Kaiba gasped. He had never been thatclose to a girl before.

"What's the matter? Are you scared?" she asked playfully.

"No," said Kaiba.

Téa leaned in to kiss him. She was just a centimeter away from his face, when there was a loud crashing sound. It startled them apart.

* * *

**A/N**: I'm so mean! Cliffhanger! Sorry it took me so long to get this chapter up. I've been suffering writer's block! But not any more! Sorry for the cliffhanger ending of this chapter. I just love to keep people in suspense. It's so fun. Yay! I got 7 reviews! I'm going to thank each reviewer individually.

**Trumpcard**: I like your name! It's cool. I know. Poor director... heheh! Téa does have a thing for Yugi... just not in my story! lol! Maybe I'll write one where she does. I wonder how old Mai really is? Anyways, thanks. I appreciate it.

**Evil Black Kitty**: I'll try to sneak in some Kaiba-Torture, just for you. And I'll try not to be mean to Joey. But he's so fun to bug! He's one of my favorite characters. I hope this chappie is long enough for you. Thanks for reviewing!

**Black Magician Girl**: I love Seto/Téa pairings, too! I did write more. Thanks for the compliment!

**PrincessSaphire**: I didn't mean to put 'show' down. lol! Oh, well. Thanks for reviewing, and for the compliments.

**The Jolly Leprechaun**: Hehe. You like the name Archibald? It makes me laugh every time I hear it. I'm not gonna torture Anzu because I like her. Thank-you for reviewing.

Thanks once again! See you in the next chapter! : )

**Blue-Kool-Aid**


	4. Awh!

**

* * *

**

Chapter IV: Awh!

"Ah!" An agonizing scream rang out and a loud crashing sound startled Téa and Kaiba apart.

_Dang, I was so close, too_, Téa thought to herself.

_Dang, she was so close_, Kaiba also thought.

Téa got up and ran to the stage, where the scene was set. The background was made to look like a forest. It had started raining that day, so they couldn't finish the scene outside.

Yami Bakura was on the ground, writhing in pain. "Ow, my arm," he moaned.

"What happened?" Téa asked Joey.

"A stage light fell on his arm," said Joey, smirking.

"Well, that is _not _something to smirk about!" said Téa.

"Who gives, it's just Yami Bakura," shot back Joey.

"Are you forgetting something, you moron? Bakura can also feel the pain! Duh!"

"Oh, yeah," said Joey, scratching his head.

Téa kneeled beside Yami Bakura. "Which arm is it?" she asked quietly, not wanting to get yelled at by him. Bakura had been in the scene originally, but Yami Bakura took over, being selfish.

"My left arm," Yami Bakura choked out. "It hurts like --" He was cut off by Téa.

"Hmm, it's not broken. Just bruised," she said.

The director finally got up and went to go see if he was okay.

Kaiba continued to watch, still sitting where he had been originally.

Téa, being the kind soul she was, helped Yami Bakura up.

"Don't touch me," he muttered, but he did not resist her help.

Téa proceeded to lead him to the nurse. "He hurt his arm," she said, and then the nurse took him away.

Kaiba had noticed the slight blush on Yami Bakura's cheeks when Téa was helping him. _Oh, great. Another rival_, he thought.

The director sighed. "This is never going to go right. Ever! You can have the rest off the damn day off," he muttered, and walked away. He was going to collect his thoughts.

Tristan and Yugi pulled up a couple of chairs. "Well, this has gone great. We aren't going to get paid, if we don't do anything," said Tristan.

The rest of the _Yu-Gi-Oh!_ gang sat down, including Kaiba, who had finally decided to be social.

Yami Bakura was still in the nurse's office.

Joey chuckled to himself.

"What's so funny?" Tristan asked.

"Nothing," he mumbled.

"Gawd, everyone's depressed," said Kaiba.

Everybody nodded in agreement, and continued sitting there, looking depressed.

Joey wasn't really paying attention to anybody. So, he decided to go to his room and rest. He got up to leave.

"Where are you going, Joey?" asked Yugi.

"To rest," he replied.

"I think we all should," said Téa.

Everyone nodded again, and they all went to their rooms.

Joey walked to his slowly. He flopped down on the bed, his head hitting the pillow. "So, tired," he muttered, and closed his eyes, falling asleep...

* * *

Joey felt like he was being dragged into a black hole. When he opened his eyes, he was sitting on a stool, in a bar. "What can I get you, son?" asked the bartender, his voice familiar.

"Um, do you guys have any Coke?" he asked, staring at the counter.

"Yeah, we do," the bartender said. He took out a Coke and handed it to Joey.

Joey looked up at the bartender and gasped. So did the bartender.

"Oh, my God, Joey! What the hell are you doing in my dream?!" shouted the arrogant voice of Seto Kaiba.

"This is my dream pal," said Joey. "And you're invading it."

Kaiba stared hard and cold at Joey.

Joey smirked, then burst out laughing. "A bartender? Seto Kaiba... a bartender?" Joey sat there, laughing his butt off.

Kaiba glared. "Shut up, dog face," he said.

Just then, the door flew open. In stepped a girl with brown hair. She was wearing a short skirt and a tank top. She took a seat next to Joey.

Joey just stared at her. Then, like a bolt of lightning, he realized who it was. "Oh, my God! Téa?"

"Yeah... _Joey_? she yelped.

Kaiba stood behind the counter in awe. "Why are you here, Téa? Don't tell me that you're a - " He was cut off by her.

"No, I am not what you think," she said.

Joey continued staring at her.

"Is there something on my shirt?"

Joey shook his head, still staring.

"Well, then stop looking at me _that_ way!" she yelled.

Joey shrugged and continued sipping his drink. His dream was getting weirder and weirder.

Suddenly, Kaiba started singing in a blues-like voice. "When the weight of the world has got you down, and you want to end your life. Bills to pay, a dead end job, and problems with the wife..."

Joey and Téa joined in. "But don't throw in the t'owl, 'cause there's a place right down the block - where you can drink your misery away."

Suddenly, Yugi, Tristan, and Bakura came up behind Joey and Téa. All six of them started singing, Kaiba's voice standing out the most. "At Flaming Moe's (Let's all go to Flaming Moe's)! With liquor in a mug (Let's all got to Flaming Moe's) and happiness is just a Flaming Moe away! Happiness is just a Flaming Moe away!"

They all finished singing.

"Well, that was fun. I hardly ever get any visitors," said a tearful Kaiba.

"Yeah." said Bakura.

"Why are we all in the same dream?" Yugi wondered out loud.

"Listen guys,_ I'm_ dreaming this. Not you," said Joey.

"Oh," they all said.

Suddenly, Kaiba pulled out a gun. "Give me your money. All of you. Now," he said.

"Okay, it's time for me to wake-up," said Joey to himself.

"Kaiba! Don't!" yelled Téa.

Kaiba ignored her, pointed the gun at Joey, and laughed insanely. "I'm not Kaiba," he said, pulling off a mask. The face under the mask was none other that Pegasus.

"Oh, my God. I need to wake up NOW," Joey said.

"Haha!" Pegasus pulled the trigger, and the bullet sped in slow motion towards Joey.

"No!" he cried out, as it was about to hit him.

* * *

Joey's eyes flung open and he breathed a sigh of relief. "It was just a dream!" He lay there, just thinking. He couldn't believe that this was the second nap he had taken in the same day. (A/N: Remember? In chapter three, Téa told him to go take a nap? )

He looked around his room. Not again. He saw food items everywhere he looked. The pillow had turned into a cake. "Yummy!" he said and bit into the pillow. "Awh, yuck! I'm sick of this. I need something to take my mind off food." He pulled out a novel entitled _101 Ways to Make Great Lasagna _and started reading.

While Joey was reading, Téa had decided to go outside and get some fresh air. She ran into Kaiba in the hallway.

"Hey," he said.

"Hi," she replied.

Kaiba took her hand and let her into the room where the stage was set. It was empty.

Téa gulped. She felt nervous being alone with him again.

Kaiba looked at her. "Hmm..."

"What?"

"Nothing. Is that a zit I see?" he asked.

"You little, son of a - "

Kaiba cut her off by pressing his lips against hers.

"Mmph!" Téa mumbled something incomprehensible against his mouth.

He pulled away. "How was that for you?" he asked, smirking.

She smirked back. "You're not a bad kisser, but Joey's better," she thought out loud.

"What? You've kissed Joey before?" Kaiba stood there looking totally shocked.

"No, of course not," said Téa grinning evily. "Gotcha."

"Why you little..." Kaiba started tickling Téa.

While this was going on, someone was watching them. There was a loud click. Téa turned to see who or what had made that sound. She gasped when she saw _who_ it was.

* * *

**Disclaimer**: I don't own _The Simpsons_ or the song _Flaming Moe's_. Matt Groening does... actually he probably doesn't really even own the _Flaming Moe's_ song since it's a clear parody of the_ Cheers_ theme. : )

**A/N**: Haha! Another cliffhanger! I love suspense. OMG. Thank-you to ALL of my reviewers! Thanks for being so supportive. Thanks for reviewing and thanks for all the nice compliments. You're too kind. A special thanks goes out to **PrincessSapphire**. She gave me the idea of the stage light falling on Yami Bakura. Thank-you, **PrincessSapphire**. I appreciate your idea! Thanks again to everyone! I look forward to writing the next chapter! It should be up soon! I'm now signing off! Bye, all!

**Blue-Kool-Aid**


	5. A Little Romantic 'Oops'

**Chapter V: A Little Romantic 'Oops'**

"Oh, my God! What the heck?" exclaimed Téa.

"Grandpa! What the hell are you doing?" demanded Kaiba, standing next to Téa.

Grandpa laughed evily. "Hehe. I was just getting a few pictures of you. I've never seen Kaiba have fun before."

Téa muttered under her breath, "I'm going to kill Yugi. Him and his Grandpa, always ruining something."

"What did you say about my grandson, dear?" asked Grandpa.

"Nothing," Téa smiled sweetly.

"All right then, I'll be on my way." Grandpa began to creep away.

"Wait, what are you going to do with those pictures?" asked Kaiba, looking at him suspiciously.

"I'm going to put them in my scrapbook, of course. If that's okay with you."

Kaiba nodded. "Fine, do what you want with them."

Grandpa looked at Kaiba. "Thanks."

Grandpa left, leaving Téa and Kaiba standing alone, again. "We should probably get to bed. It's getting late," said Téa.

"Okay," said Kaiba. In his mind, he laughed evilly. The thing was, he didn't sleep at all at night. And no one would ever find out.

Téa looked at him suspiciously. She knew exactly what he was thinking, and he wouldn't get away with it. Téa had walked past his room one night, and had seen him staring at the wall like a zombie, obviously not sleeping.

"What are you thinking?" Kaiba asked her.

"Um... I was wondering if you wanted to come to my room with me for a little while."

Kaiba looked at her: "O.O"

"Not _that_ way!" Téa said, and whacked his arm.

"Oh, no. It's not that I mind." said Kaiba, putting on a sexy grin.

"Kaiba! You're so sick minded! I just thought we could talk!" said Téa, glaring.

"Calm down, dear. Before you start hyperventilating," said Kaiba.

Téa glared at him again, then grabbed his hand, and they made their way down the hall. It was dark and quiet.

"Geez, everyone's sleeping already," commented Kaiba.

"Yeah," said Téa, pulling Kaiba into her room. She shut the door.

For some reason, Kaiba felt like he was being lured into a trap. He looked at Téa, suspicion written all over his face.

"So, have a seat." Téa gestured towards the bed she was sitting on.

"Erm... okay," said Kaiba, sitting beside her.

Téa looked at him. His handsome features were twisted in puzzlement. "Awh, you're so cute when you're thinking," she said, nuzzling his neck.

Kaiba looked at Téa. "I'm kinda thirsty," he said.

"I'll get you a drink," said Téa, knowing this was her chance. She got up and tiptoed down the hall, and into the small kitchen. She poured a glass of water for Kaiba. But she added something. And that something was... _Chemical X_! (A/N: Cue_ Powerpuff Girls_ theme! :D I'm just kidding. Hehe. Read on and find out what she added).

Téa had added a crushed up sleeping pill. "This outta do it," she whispered to herself, making her way back to her room.

"Welcome back," said Kaiba, hearing her close the door. He was deeply engrossed in one of Téa's manga: _Sailor Moon Vol. VII._

Téa laughed. "Oh, my God, Kaiba. I didn't know you liked _Sailor Moon_," she chuckled.

"I don't," he said, automatically dropping it on the ground.

Téa handed him the glass of water. "Here," she said.

He took it from her and guzzled it down. The after taste made him realize something was wrong with it. "Téa! What did you put in this?" he demanded.

Téa looked at him and grinned. "Just a little something to make you sleep," she said.

His eyes widened. "How... you!" was all he managed to spit out because he was so angry.

"Kaiba, I know you don't sleep at night. I guess this was the only way," she said.

"But you drugged me!" he complained. Kaiba let out a defeated sigh. "Fine, you win."

Téa smiled and kissed his nose. "Do you feel drowsy yet?" she asked.

Kaiba nodded his head. "A little."

Téa reached over to hug him and lost her balance. She fell right on top of him.

Kaiba chuckled, "I didn't know you wanted me that bad!" He was pinned down.

Téa tried to get off him, but instead got tangled in his legs and arms. Plus, the covers on the bed didn't help much, either. Kaiba laughed, then smirked. He tried to push her off, but he was too sleepy.

"You're not much help, Seto!" she exclaimed.

"Hey, you called me Seto! Why is that?" he asked.

"Because I'm mad at you!" she said still struggling to get off.

"Oh, I see," was all he said.

"Help me get off of you, unless you want to be crushed!" she said. She planned to deliberately crush him if he didn't help.

"What if I want you to crush me?" he said smirking, then pulling her towards him even more.

Téa gaped.

"Besides, you don't weigh a thing. I can handle you on top of me all night!" Kaiba said.

"You're such a pig!" Téa cried out, laughing.

He smirked, then kissed her passionately.

"You think you're so good," she muttered against him.

"I am, though," he replied.

Téa managed to roll off of him, so she was lying beisde him. She looked at him, then burrowed into his chest.

Kaiba looked at her once more and flicked off the lamp. "Hehe," he said, the sleepy feeling over whelming. He closed his eyes and drifted into a deep slumber.

"Gotcha!" she muttered, for the second time that day. She soon fell asleep also.

* * *

Joey awoke to the bright morning sun shining on his face. "Awh, it's my turn to wake everyone up today." He lazily stumbled out of bed and pulled on some clothes. "I'm so hungry," he said, his stomach rumbling.

He first stopped at Yugi's door, and pulled it open. "Hey, Yugi, it's time to get up," he said.

"I'm up," Yugi mumbled, getting out of bed. Joey closed the door.

"Next stop, Tristan," he said laughing madly. He reached Tristan's door and flung it open. "YO, TRISTAN! UP AND AT 'EM!" he screamed.

Tristan jumped out of bed. "I'm up, I'm up." When he saw who it was, his face twisted in anger. "Joey, you freakin' son of a - " (A/N: Sorry, Tristan! :D I'm trying to keep this PG! I could always just change the rating, but nah. )

Joey left Tristan's room. He didn't have to wake Bakura up, because he had seen him walking down the hall, zombie-like.

So, that left Kaiba and Téa. Joey already knew that Kaiba was up, but probably still in his room. "He never sleeps," Joey muttered. He pulled open Kaiba's door, and there was no one there. "He must be at breakfast already," he said, making his way to Téa's room.

He opened the door. At first he didn't see anything but a discarded comic. What he saw next made him cry out. Téa was snuggled in next to Kaiba, her hair aroused, and a dreamy smile on her face. Kaiba's button up shirt was unbuttoned and mangled. (A/N: No, don't think _that_ way. Kaiba unbuttoned his shirt in the middle of the night because the room was too hot). His hair was also a mess. This picture was not a good one for Joey.

"MY GOD DAMN EYES! THEY'RE BURNED! THEY'RE SCARRED!" he yelled, startling Téa and Kaiba awake.

"Joey! What are you doing in my room?" Téa yelled back at him.

"I just came to wake you up, and here I find that you were sleeping with Kaiba, the most spoiled CEO ever!" Joey cried.

Kaiba got up. "Shut your trap, you dog. It's not how it looks. We came in here to talk and we both fell asleep. So what?" His eyes bore holes through Joey's.

Joey looked at Téa and knew she was telling the truth. What had he been thinking? Téa would never do something like _that_. He sighed in relief. "I believe you," he said to Téa and Kaiba.

"Good," said Téa, "now let's go get some breakfast." She took Kaiba's hand and gently guided him out. Joey led the way to the breakfast table. Little did they know what breakfast had in store for them.

* * *

**Disclaimer**: I don't own _Sailor Moon_ either - Naoko Takeuchi does. : )

**A/N**: Oh, my God. I'm so sorry I got all romantic and mushy on you guys. I watched _Pearl Harbour_ last night. -sob- Haha, anyway, the next chapter promises more humor. I'm also sorry it took me so long to update. I was busy this weekend. Thank-you again to all of my reviewers! You guys are too kind. Thanks for reviewing, and thanks for all the nice compliments! Well, this is me, signing off! Bye, all!

**Blue-Kool-Aid**


	6. Breakfast

**Chapter VI: Breakfast**

"So, then, she says, 'Oh, my God, Becky, look at that butt! It is like, so big!'" finished, Joey, laughing. He stuffed another pancake in his mouth.

The director had finally decided to let them eat whatever, as long as they promised to watch how much they ate and what they ate. He did this because he figured that lack of food, equals lack of energy.

Téa rolled her eyes sarcastically. "Oh, yeah, Joey. That's so funny," she said, her voice dripping with absolute sarcasm.

Joey looked at her and grinned. "Shall I tell another joke? Oh, yeah, and by the way, everyone, this one really happened," said Joey, glaring at Kaiba.

Kaiba flushed a crimson color, but not just from embarrassment, also from anger. He gritted his teeth. "Keep your mouth shut, Wheeler, or I'll take you down," he said angrily.

Joey smirked. "Sure ya will. Anyway, I went to go wake up Mr. CEO, here, and saw that he wasn't in his room. So, I thought to myself, obviously he's already at breakfast. Only reasonable explanation, right? Wrongo," said Joey.

Téa sighed. "Joey, I doubt anyone cares. Plus, you already said you believed us, so there!" She stuck her tongue out at him.

Joey opened his mouth to say something, but Kaiba cut him off.

"So, what? Okay, everyone. You might as well know. I fell asleep in Téa's room! Jeez, what's the big deal about that?" he finished.

Everyone shrugged.

"Who cares?" said Bakura. "I mean, I fell asleep in Mai's room once." He decided it would be best if he stopped talking because of the looks he was recieving. Then he grinned. "I'm just kidding, you guys," he said chuckling.

Everyone sweat-dropped and looked relieved.

Suddenly, Tristan's eyes got all glazed. "The Evil Lemon," he muttered.

"Um, Tristan?" Téa asked. "Are you alright?"

"God, dammit, Téa! I'm trying to save your life, and you're asking me if I'm alright?!" Tristan said.

"O.O" Kaiba looked at Tristan. Then, he took Tristan's doughnut and started to inspect it.

Everyone forgot Tristan for a moment and turned their attention towards Kaiba.

"O.O"

"Stop looking at me," he muttered, still inspecting it.

"Is everyone in here off their rocker?!" cried Yugi.

"The Evil Lemon has a rocker. But he's not off it, he's sitting on it," said Tristan, his eyes shining.

"O.O"

"Guys, I found out what's wrong with Tristan," said Kaiba.

"What?" asked Yugi.

"Someone drugged his doughnut," Kaiba said simply.

Everyone looked shocked, but Joey on the other hand was laughing. They all stared at him.

"Joey, it's not that funny," said Yami, who had taken over.

Joey stopped laughing. "Yeah, I guess you're right."

"I'm telling you! The Evil Lemon will kill us all! We must get away before the Lemon brings destruction to everyone and everything," continued Tristan.

Suddenly, laughter rang out. Evil laughter. Everyone turned to face Bakura, who, well, wasn't Bakura anymore. It was his Yami.

"Um, Yami Bakura, what's so God damned funny, and could you please share it with us?" said Téa.

Yami Bakura tried to stiffle his giggles. "I'm the one who drugged Tristan's doughnut. You know, just for laughs," he said. His eyes were brimmed with laughter tears, and he was slapping his knee.

"Yami Bakura, that's not funny," said Yugi's Yami, sharply.

He stopped laughing. "What, are you going to fight me, Pharaoh Boy?" he demanded.

"No, he won't. I will," said Téa standing up to face him. "Bring it on, Tomb Raider."

"Téa, don't," said Kaiba looking a little worried.

"Awh, I'll be fine," she said, winking at him.

"I don't want to fight a girl. I don't want to hurt you," said Yami Bakura looking at her.

"Téa, don't do it," said Yami.

"I'm doing it," she said. She positioned herself directly infront of Yami Bakura.

"You'll be sorry," he said doing the same as her.

"Téa, be careful," Kaiba whispered to himself.

* * *

**A/N**: Hey guys! I hope you liked that chapter. :D Just so you know, this chapter is in two parts. Hehe. I love doing that! Thanks for reviewing and all the nice compliments. You guys are way too kind!

**PrincessSapphire**: Thanks for being such a loyal reader. You've reviewed almost every chapter! Thank you so much! -huggles-

Kaiba: "Can you hug me too?" -does puppy eyes-

BKA: "Awh... of course!" -huggles Kaiba-

Well, that's all for now, guys. See ya all later! :D

**Blue-Kool-Aid**


	7. Breakfast: Part II

**Chapter VII: Breakfast: Part II**

Téa glared at Yami Bakura, still positioned. "I'm gonna kick your butt!" she said.

"In your wildest dreams," he muttered.

Suddenly, a small laughed escaped Joey's mouth. Everyone turned to look at him, sweat-dropping.

"Joey, this is supposed to be a serious moment, and you're laughing?" said Téa.

Joey nudged Yugi, and said, "Oh, my God, Yami. Like, look at Yami Bakura's butt. It's like, so big!"

Yami started laughing. He couldn't help it.

Yami Bakura glared at Joey. "I'll go Jackie Chan on you, if you don't shut up," he said, narrowing his eyes.

Joey shut up pretty quickly.

"So, are you ready to fight me or not," asked Yami Bakura.

Téa nodded. "You're going down, buddy."

Yami Bakura started to advance for her. He lunged at Téa.

Téa side stepped his lunge and watched him fall to the floor. She laughed a bit.

Yami Bakura got up and was going to try again. But before he could do anything, a fist came flying at his stomach. It hit him hard. "Ah," he grunted.

Téa watched him fall to the ground, doubled over in pain from her punch. "Serves you right," she said. Then added devilishly, "I win."

"Fine," he grunted, getting up. "I only let you win. I don't hit girls."

Téa rolled her eyes. "Yeah, sure."

"Tristan, are you okay?" asked Joey.

"What do you mean? I'm fine," he stated.

"Looks like Tristan's back to normal," said Yami, turning back into Yugi.

"That was a good breakfast," muttered Joey, walking away.

"Wait, Joey! Where do you think you're going? We have to film today," said Kaiba.

"Oh, yeah," replied Joey, walking back. "Where are supposed to meet the director?"

"Outside," said Téa.

Yami Bakura turned back in to the normal Bakura.

"Bakura! I'm so glad it's you!" said Téa, hugging Bakura. It left a small blush on his cheeks.

"I'm glad it's me, too," he chuckled.

Together, the whole _Yu-Gi-Oh!_ gang walked outside. It was a clear, sunny day, and they were supposed to meet the director in the Duelist Kingdom set- up. They didn't see him anywhere.

"Where is he? Mr. Archibald should be here right now," said Téa.

"I guess we'll have to wait for him," said Yugi shrugging.

Téa looked around. But, she wasn't looking for the director. "Guys, where did Kaiba go?" she asked nervously.

"He was with us a minute ago," said Bakura.

Just then, the director came up. "Sorry, I'm late," he said huffing. He noticed everyone looking worried. "Hey, what's wrong?"

"We don't know where Kaiba is," said Joey. "He like disappeared, or something."

"Well, we kind of need him for this scene," said the director. "He gets to drive his helicopter."

"Before we look for Kaiba, I need to ask a question. Why do we always film the last episodes first, then go back and do the first ones?" asked Bakura.

"Because we do," replied the director. "That's the way it works."

"Oh," said Bakura.

"Guys, something's coming from the bush over there," said Téa, looking scared.

"It's probably Kaiba!" said Joey, laughing.

Téa went over to the bush and peaked inside. Then, she let out a terrified, blood-curdling scream.

* * *

**A/N**: Hi, guys! I know that this is a short chapter! It only has 561 words! This one wasn't very funny, either. I'm still in a sappy mood! After I'm done writing this fic, I think I'm going to write an Angst/Romance one, with my favorite couple: Téa and Seto! Yay! Once again, thanks for reviewing, and for all the nice compliments! I appreciate it very much.

**PrincessSapphire**: -giant huggle- Thanks for reviewing yet again!

And, don't worry everyone else! Like, **Black Magician Girl**, and **Riku-Chan**! You guys have reviewed several times too! -huggles them too-

And, thank you everyone else! -huggles all her wonderful reviewers!- I'm definitely going to do acknowledgments for each and every one of you at the end of this fic! No one is forgotten!

Well, this is me signing off! Ja ne all! Oh, yeah, the next chappie shall be up soon!

**Blue-Kool-Aid**


	8. Kaiba's Misfortune

**Chapter VIII: Kaiba's Misfortune**

Téa was still screaming by the time that the gang reached her. Her face was still frozen in a twisted mask of horror.

"Téa, what is it?" asked Joey. When he saw what she was screaming at, he gasped.

There, lying in the bush, was a mangled, half-eaten _hot dog_.

"Oh, my God. It's so disgusting looking," said Téa, near tears.

"It would have been a good one, too. But someone wasted it," said Joey, shaking his head sadly.

Yugi was beginning to think that Téa and Joey had lost their minds. Well, then again, a hot dog had lost its life.

"Come on, guys. Let's go back to the director. We'll give it a proper burial later," said Tristan.

"Okay," they all agreed, and walked back to the director.

"What was all the screaming about?" the director asked Téa.

"Oh, nothing. Something just scared me," said Téa smiling sweetly.

"Okay," said the director. "By the way, have you guys found Kaiba yet? We really need him for this scene."

"I know. This isn't like him," said Téa getting nervous.

"Where was he last?" asked Bakura.

"Right here with us," replied Tristan.

Suddenly, a weak voice called out, 'Help.'

"Did you hear that?" asked Téa.

"Yeah," said Yugi. "It came from over there," he said, pointing to the stage room door.

"Well, let's go!" said Téa, eager to find out who was calling for help.

Everyone, even the director, approached the door diligently. They heard the voice again, this time sounding a bit louder.

Téa pulled open the door with caution, and waited until her eyes adjusted to the darkness. She began moving around slowly.

"Anyone here?" called Bakura softly.

"It's me! Over here," came a muffled voice. The voice belonged to Kaiba.

Téa found a light switch and flicked it on. She saw Kaiba on the floor, trapped under a stage light.

"I thought I called someone to get those damn things fixed!" the director muttered cantankerously.

Téa ran over to him and kneeled beside him. "Come on guys, I need help. This one is heavy!"

Joey and Tristan came over and helped Téa. They got the light off of Kaiba, who was groaning in pain.

Téa slowly helped Kaiba to his feet. "Are you okay?" she asked, allowing him to lean on her.

"I'm fine," he mumbled.

"How did this happen?" asked Yugi.

"I was behind you guys, when I thought I heard a sound come from here," Kaiba said. "So I came to check it out, and the stage light fell on me," he finished, then shrugged it off.

"First poor Bakura, and now you," said Téa.

Kaiba shrugged again, to show that he could care less, and that he was okay.

The rest of the gang filed out of the room, ready to do the helicopter scene. Téa and Kaiba stayed behind for a moment.

"You're sure you're okay?" she asked gently.

"Yeah, I'm fine. My shoulder hurts a little, though," he admitted.

Téa pushed up the sleeve of his T-shirt and got a good look at his shoulder. It was starting to bruise slightly.

Kaiba blushed at that, and gave an akward smile. "Thanks for helping me," he said.

"You're welcome," said Téa. "Now let's get that scene done."

The two of them walked together back outside, and were ready for action.

* * *

A little later, the scene was done, and everyone went in for lunch. They all sat at the table, and began filling their mouths immediately.

At the same time, Yami Bakura and Kaiba reached for a piece of fried chicken.

"It's mine," growled Yami Bakura.

"Hands off!" Kaiba growled back.

"Listen, buddy, that piece is mine. My finger touched it first. And, you don't want to mess with me when I'm hungry," said Yami Bakura, narrowing his eyes.

Everyone stopped eating to watch Yami Bakura and Kaiba fight over the fried chicken.

"THE DAMN CHICKEN IS MINE!" yelled Kaiba. "NOW KEEP YOUR HANDS OFF!" Kaiba towered in front off Yami Bakura.

"Okay, you win this round," said Yami Bakura, retreating.

"Good," said Kaiba, eating the chicken as fast as he could.

"Guys," said Téa, tears forming in her eyes. "We forgot to bury the hot dog."

Everyone gasped, like what they had done was a sin.

Kaiba looked at them. "Oh, come off it. Screw the hot dog! I'm hungry. There is no way I'm going to bury that thing."

"Hey, Kaiba. How did YOU know about the hot dog?" asked Yugi.

"It was mine from a few nights ago," said Kaiba casually.

"Oh, no! It was one of our own who abandoned it!" cried Tristan.

"Forget it," said Kaiba, still eating. "We need FOOD."

Everyone nodded in agreement, and went back to eating.

* * *

Later that day, in the evening, everyone was relaxing in the living room, after a hard day of work.

"I'm beat," said Joey.

"Me too," agreed Bakura, who was having a silent argument with his Yami.

Just, then, out of no where, Malik Ishtar burst into the room. Everbody gasped.

"You're not supposed to appear until the second season!" cried Téa.

"Yeah, well. I'm here early," he said roughly, checking Téa out. (A/N: lmao! Can you imagine Malik doing that?!)

"Why are you here?" asked Kaiba. He never did like Malik. And, now, he saw him checking out his girl. That made him despise Malik even more.

"I have some bad news," said Malik slowly. "Something has gone terribly wrong."

* * *

**A/N**: Hey, all! I hope you liked that chapter. The next update will be Tuesday. Thanks to my reviewers, again- huggles them- Bye! Remember to R&R!

**Blue-Kool-Aid**


	9. Malik's Miseries and Téa's Breakdown

**Chapter IX: Malik's Miseries and Téa's Breakdown**

"What happened, Malik?" asked Yugi.

Malik looked like he was going to burst into tears. Then he did.

"Oh, my God, Malik! What's wrong?" asked Téa.

Malik looked at Téa and sniffed. "I was checking out the set this morning, and I stumbled upon a lone bush. And... and..." Malik started crying again.

"And, what, Malik? Just spit it out. You're being a baby," grumbled Joey.

Malik immediately halted his crying and glared at Joey. "Shut up, Joseph. Or I'll beat you to a pulp," smirked Malik.

Joey shut his mouth and took a few steps back.

"That's better," said Malik. Then he continued with his story. His eyes got all watery again. "And in the bush was... was... a half eaten hot dog!" he sobbed.

It was then that Kaiba burst out laughing. He laughed so hard that he had tears in his eyes.

"What's so funny?" boomed Malik.

"You're crying over a hot dog! So were they!" Kaiba roared with laughter and pointed to the gang.

"Kaiba, this is serious. That poor hot dog," said Téa.

Kaiba continued to laugh. "Oh, and Malik? There's something you should know about that hot dog. It was MINE."

Malik gasped. "I'm going to kill you! I'll chop you into pieces! Then, I'll chop your pieces into pieces!" Malik got ready to charge at Kaiba.

"Whoa, calm down Egyptian Boy! Take a few deep breaths. Breathe in and out," said Kaiba.

Malik did as Kaiba told him and eventually calmed down. "I think I took an overdose of drugs this morning," said Malik. "I was crying over a HOT DOG. What's wrong with me?" he muttered.

"Everything," Téa muttered back.

"I heard that," Malik said, his eyes narrowing.

Téa shrugged to show she didn't care.

"Thanks for caring," said Malik sarcastically.

"Oh, you're ever so welcome," Téa shot back, just as sarcastically.

Malik stuck his tongue out at Téa and walked out of the living room.

"That was strange," commented Joey.

"Yeah, almost as strange as the Evil Lemon incident," agreed Tristan.

Everyone looked at Tristan.

"What? Don't look at me like that. It's not my fault someone drugged my doughnut," replied Tristan.

Téa started staring off into space. "I want a limo," she said strangely.

Kaiba looked at Téa. "O.O"

"And I want to be rich, too, while I'm at it," she continued dreamily.

This time, everyone looked at Téa. "0.0"

Téa looked at Kaiba with a weird look on her face. "All work and no pay make Téa a dull girl."

Kaiba stared back. "Erm. Are you alright?"

"NO! It's not fair! I WANT MORE PAY!" yelled Téa.

Everyone, once again, stared at Téa. "O.O"

Téa got up from her place on the couch, and walked over to where Kaiba was sitting.

"Yes?" Kaiba said.

Téa poked him in the chest. "Why is it that you get more money than the rest of us? WHY? Tell me, dammit!"

"Oh, God. Not this again," said Kaiba.

"I want to know!" Téa grabbed Kaiba's shirt collar and pulled him towards her, so he was now standing up.

"Téa, I swear that I don't get any more money than you do. I'm telling the truth!" cried Kaiba.

"Yeah, what ever you say, Money Bags," replied Téa as she shoved him away.

"Téa, I really like you. But right now, I think you're being such a bit - " Kaiba was cut off.

"That's enough of that," said Bakura, looking nervous.

"I know what you were going to say, Kaiba. How dare you even think of calling me a bit - " Téa was cut off too.

Yami had taken over Yugi. "Enough fighting, you two. I'm sure we all get the same amount of money."

Téa sat down again. "Yeah, sure," she said angrily.

Kaiba muttered something unpleasant, then stared at the wall.

Everyone was silent for about ten minutes.

Then, out of nowhere came Donkey, from Shrek. He said to the gang, "Then there's that big awkward silence, you know?" With that, Donkey left.

Everyone looked where Donkey had been standing. "O.O"

"Okay, that was probably the freakiest thing I've ever seen," said Yami.

"O.O"

"NO! RUN FOR YOUR GOD DAMN LIVES! THE EVIL LEMON WILL KILL YOU!" shouted Tristan.

"Um, Tristan, are you okay? asked Joey.

Tristan sweat-dropped. "I'm just fine. I was trying to get your attention," he said sheepishly.

"O.O"

"Well, this has been an interesting night," said Bakura.

"Yeah," agreed everyone.

Just then, they all heard singing. "When I'm in the shower, I'm afraid to wash my hair. 'Cause I might open my eyes and find someone standing there. Maybe I'm crazy, or just a little touched. But maybe showers remind me of Psycho too much."

They all looked at each other. Who could be singing that song?

"Erm," said Téa. "We should go check it out."

Everyone nodded and walked towards the song.

* * *

**Disclaimer**: I don't own _Shrek _or its characters. I also don't own _Somebody's Watching Me_ by Rockwell.

**A/N**: Hey, all! I hope you liked that chapter. :D I try really hard to make them funny. Agh. If it's not funny, I'm sorry. -kneels before her reviewers!- Lol. Sorry it took so long to update, I was on a trip. I'll try to get my other story, _Burning Cold_, updated as soon as possible. I wrote three chapters in the car, by hand! X.X And they are very long chapters. I'm talking at least seven pages each. Lol! Well, maybe not that long. :D

**anime-luver**: Lol! I think I did take the Jackie Chan thing from your story. I couldn't remember where I heard it! Lol! Now, I know.

**To all my new and old reviewers**: Thanks a bunch! I'm so going to thank each of you individually at the end of this fic! I luv ya guys! -huggles all of her reviewers-

**To the Anonymous reviewer**: I don't know who you are because you never put a name. But you are the one that wrote, "Get the rest of the damn fic up now, you idiot!" Plus, you submitted three times. No offense or anything, but calling me an idiot is not going to make me get the fic up faster. Sorry, I had to say so.

Well, bye everyone! And see you all in the next chapter!

**Blue-Kool-Aid**


	10. Yami Bakura's First Move

**Chapter X: Yami Bakura's First Move**

The gang slowly crept closer to the horrible singing. It was coming from the kitchen. In the midst of the shadows, they saw someone leaning on the counter, eating an apple.

"Who is that? It's definitely not a man. Check out that feminine figure!" whispered Joey loudly.

"Joey, shut up. That person might hear you," said Téa, in an annoyed tone.

Joey shrugged slightly and continued watching the mysterious person.

"Do you think it's an axe murderer?" asked Bakura, his features filled with fright.

Téa bonked Bakura on the head. "Do you see an axe?" she said sarcastically.

Bakura turned a lovely shade of crimson. "No, but still. You never know."

Téa rolled her eyes and continued watching the unknown person.

"When the heartache is over, I know I will be missing you," the person sang.

Everyone looked at the mysterious figure. "O.o"

"Hey," said Kaiba suddenly. "I recognize that person!"

"Who is it?" asked Yami.

"Before I tell you, I have to get a closer look," Kaiba replied, slowly creeping into the kitchen. He ducked behind the counter.

"Nice, try, Kaiba," said the person. "You're not exactly sneaky."

Téa looked at the others. "How did that person see him?"

Yami had to hold in his laugh. "Um, Téa? How could you not see him? He was just kinda, like, right there."

Téa ignored Yami's comment and continued to watch Kaiba and the mysterious being.

Kaiba, still crouched behind the counter, gasped. "It is you!"

"Who did you think it was, the Boogey Man?" said the person, stepping out of the shadows to confront Kaiba.

Kaiba groaned. "First your brother shows up, being retarded, and now you."

Isis Ishtar looked at Kaiba. "How is my psychotic brother, anyways?"

Kaiba looked at Isis. "Still psychotic," said Kaiba, shaking his head.

"Damn. Did he escape from the Loonie Bin again?"

Kaiba's jaw dropped. "You mean to tell me he escaped?"

Isis laughed. "Of course not! I was just kidding you. He never was in the Loonie Bin, although he should be."

Kaiba breathed deeply, feeling relieved. "Thank goodness." Then, he gestured towards the gang. "It's okay. It's just Isis. You can come out now."

Everyone walked in to the kitchen. "Hi, Isis!" they said in unison.

"Hey, there," she said, smiling.

Bakura looked slightly relieved. "It's not an axe murderer," he said, sighing.

Isis looked at Bakura. "You thought I was an axe murderer?" Isis burst out laughing, and so did everyone else.

Bakura, hardly one to lose his temper, glared at them. "That's it! Yami, come out!" Bakura and his Yami switched places, and there stood the darker version of himself.

Isis looked Yami Bakura up and down. "Not nearly as freaky as Malik."

Yami Bakura glared at her. "Are you forgetting that Bakura and I are friends with Malik?"

Isis shook her head. "No, how could I forget? And I could almost swear you two are _more_ than friends. Remember the time I caught you two making-out?"

Everyone gaped at Isis, then at Yami Bakura. "O.O"

"That's just sick, Bakura!" said Joey.

Yami Bakura rolled his eyes. "She was kidding."

"Thank the Lord for that!" said Téa, getting over her shock. She shuddered. "That wouldn't be right."

"Let's just close this discussion now, before it gets out of hand," said Isis. "I was just kidding, alright? No need to turn this place into a slaughter house."

Yugi's Yami sighed. "I wish you guys would act your age."

Kaiba snorted. "Act our age? Oh, and like you're so old."

Yami looked at Kaiba. "You're forgetting that I'm like, 5000 years old, Kaiba," he replied smirking.

"Oh, yeah. Weird people," he muttered.

Yami Bakura's eyes wandered over to Téa. He sighed deeply.

Téa caught Yami Bakura staring at her. _What is his problem? _she thought, giving him a death glare.

"Well, I ought to be going," said Isis. "I should try to find my brother. Get a good night's sleep, everyone. You know the director."

"Bye, Isis," said Yami. "Nice to see you again."

"Yeah, bye," said everyone else.

"See ya." And with that, Isis walked out.

"I'm going to bed," said Tristan glancing at the clock. It read 12:00 AM.

"Yeah, me too," agreed everyone else.

Téa and Yami Bakura were the only ones left standing in the room.

"Good night, Bakura," Téa said coldly, as she started to walk away.

Yami Bakura grabbed her arm and pulled her towards him.

Téa gasped. "What are you doing?!"

Yami Bakura breathed deeply, then lowered his face towards hers.

* * *

**A/N**: I was hoping to make this chapter longer, but my brother wants the computer! -grumbles- ERG. Sorry it took me so long to update! I've been busy! Thanks to my reviewers, again. -huggles them all- Well, bye all!

**Blue-Kool-Aid**


	11. The Midnight Rampage and Then Some

**Chapter XI: The Midnight Rampage and Then Some**

"Yami Bakura, just what do you think you're doing?" said Téa, her face awfully close to his.

Yami Bakura pulled his face away from hers. Then, the strangest thing happened. He burst out laughing. "Did you really think that I was gonna kiss you?" he asked.

Téa looked at him with a dumbfounded look on her face. "Well, yeah."

That only made the darker one laugh harder. "I was just trying to get a close up of your face. So it's true what they say about it."

Téa looked at Yami Bakura. "Who is, 'they,' and what do 'they' say about my face?"

"'They' meaning Tristan and Joey. They said that there was a gigantic zit on your nose! And they were right!" Yami Bakura said, shaking with laughter.

Téa's eyes narrowed to tiny little slits, and she shrieked, "What?! AGH! You're all gonna die! There are absolutely no zits on my face!" She glared at the Yami. Actually, it wasn't Yami Bakura anymore. It was the normal one.

"Uh, hi. Err...I'm sorry if my Yami caused you any trouble," said Bakura, cowering in the corner.

"ANY TROUBLE?" Téa exploded. "TELL YOUR YAMI TO GET HIS BUTT OUT HERE RIGHT NOW SO I CAN KICK IT!"

Bakura continued to cower in the corner. "I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I promise, if you leave me alone, you get dibs on him in the morning!" Bakura said.

Téa looked at Bakura. "Fine. You should get to bed then. I have some unfinished business to take care of."

"Um, yeah. That's a good idea," said Bakura, slowly backing away from Téa and to the hallway entrance.

Téa smiled at Bakura.

Bakura quickly made his way to his room. "O.o"

"Joey and Tristan are going to get a little surprise. Hehe. I'm Santa Claus!" said Téa. (A/N: Oo)

Téa snuck to Joey's room quite quickly, carrying something in her hand. She opened the door, to find Joey sprawled out, hair sticking up in all directions. She giggled evilly.

The object that Téa was carrying was a bucket of warm water. "Mwhahaha!" she laughed.

Placing the bucket on the floor, Téa rolled Joey over just so his hand could reach the water. She dipped his hand in it, and left it there.

While walking back to the door, she said quietly, "Sweet dreams, Joey. And don't you wet the bed." Téa giggled and soon found herself in Tristan's room.

"Perfect," she said, then pulled out a pair of scissors. "Tristan's hair is already screwed up enough. Time to make it worse."

"I'm so bad," giggled Téa as she snipped away at Tristan's hair. "I'm so bad."

Soon, Tristan's hair was nothing but chopped suey.

"Evil shall prevail," said Téa, walking out of Tristan's room, and into her own. She flopped down on the bed. "Won't they be surprised in the morning."

Téa fell asleep.

* * *

The next morning, everyone got up bright and early. Director's orders, of course.

It was Kaiba's turn to wake everyone up. He banged loudly on Joey's door. "Up and at 'em!" he yelled.

Kaiba heard a loud groan come from Joey's room, then a cry of surprise. "What the...?!"

Kaiba took the time to roll his eyes, and then he opened up the door. "Joey, come on. We have to - '' Kaiba stopped in mid-sentence when he saw the big, yellow patch on Joey's pants.

"Someone put my hand in warm water!" Joey yelled. "It's not my fault! I'm gonna hunt down whoever did this to me!"

"Well, it looks like the puppy isn't house-trained yet," smirked Kaiba.

"Shut up, Kaiba! Get outta my room!" said Joey, slamming the door in Kaiba's face.

"Well, that went well. Wait until everyone hears about this," chuckled Kaiba as he flung open Tristan's door. "Rise 'n - '' Kaiba, once again, stopped talking.

Tristan sat up in bed, his hands trying to cover his head.

"What happened to you?" commented Kaiba. "Did the hair dresser from hell get loose?"

"I don't know how the heck this happened! Somebody cut my hair while I was sleeping. The director's not going to like this," said Tristan, anime style tear-drops coming from his eyes.

Kaiba sighed and shut the door. Was it just him, or did the cast get weirder every day? He walked passed Téa's room. "Looks like she's already up," he said.

Walking in to the kitchen, Kaiba saw Téa sitting at the table with Bakura and Yugi, a big smile plastered on her face. "Um, morning everyone," said Kaiba sitting down.

"Good morning, Kaiba," said Téa, still grinning.

"O.o"

"Where are Joey and Tristan?" asked Yugi.

"You'll never believe this, but Joey wet the bed and Tristan had his hair chopped up to nothing," said Kaiba.

"Oh, I believe it," said Bakura, giving Téa a knowing look.

"Yep, me too," said Téa, smiling wickedly. "Revenge is so fun!" she muttered under her breath.

"I guess I believe it, too, if you guys do," said Yugi. "O.o"

Kaiba just looked at everyone. "I wonder if they'll show up."

"Maybe, maybe not," said Téa in a mysterious voice.

"O.o"

"Téa, did you have any thing to do with this?" asked Yugi.

Téa burst into tears. "It wasn't me! Why do you all keep looking at me like I'm some sort of criminal?"

"Now, Téa. I was just asking. I mean, you keep grinning evilly," said Yugi.

"It wasn't me. But I know who did. It's time that person was brought to justice. Seto Kaiba, I can't believe I almost covered for you!" yelled Téa.

Bakura's eyes widened. He couldn't believe that Téa was blaming Kaiba.

Kaiba looked at Téa. "What are you talking about? I didn't have anything to do with this whole incident!"

"But you did!" sobbed Téa. "You told me your evil plan last night! So just stop lying!"

Kaiba looked at everybody. "I didn't do it! I swear! I don't have anything against Joey or Tristan...at the moment."

Bakura spoke up. "I know who did it. It wasn't Kaiba, either."

Téa used her hand to make a slicing motion across her neck.

Bakura shrank back. "It was...um."

"Well, spit it out!" said Kaiba.

Bakura closed his eyes and folded his hands into a praying position. "It was Téa! Joey and Tristan said something about her, so she decided to get revenge."

"Téa? Why did you lie and blame Kaiba? You almost got away with it, too," said Yugi.

Téa looked at Yugi and scowled. "Yeah, I did almost get away with it. If it wasn't for that meddling kid, Bakura."

"This isn't Scobby-Doo," said Bakura.

"Bakura, it's probably best that you shut up," said Téa.

"Yeah, it probably is," said Bakura, closing his mouth.

"I can't believe you tried to blame me," muttered Kaiba.

Téa stuck her tongue out at Kaiba. "Nobody asked you."

"Well, I think that you should at least apologize to Kaiba, Téa. After all, you did try to frame him. But don't apologize to Joey and Tristan. They probably deserved what they got," said Yugi.

Téa glared at Yugi. "If I wanted your opinion, I'd give it to you."

"O.o"

"Stop making that face at me, Yugi!" said Téa.

"O.o"

"YUGI! What did I just say?!" Téa could practically melt Yugi with her eyes.

"O.o"

"Téa, I think his face is stuck like that!" said Kaiba.

"Well, then. I guess we will just have to wait until it becomes un-stuck," said Téa.

Just then, Joey and Tristan walked into the kitchen. Tristan had a paper bag over his head.

"Look, it's dumb and dumber," said Kaiba.

"Can it, Mr. Money," said Tristan.

Kaiba shot Tristan a dirty look.

"What's wrong with Yugi?" asked Joey.

"Oh, his face became stuck like that for a little while," said Téa.

Joey just nodded. "Okay."

"Joey and I were just discussing who we thought did those horrible things to us. We have come to a solution," Tristan said.

"It was me!" said Téa.

Joey and Tristan looked at each other. "We were just about to blame Bakura!" said Joey.

Bakura just looked at them and muttered, "Blame it on the sweet, innocent British guy."

"Why did you do it, Téa?" asked Tristan.

"Here's a key word for you, Tristan. Zit," said Téa.

Joey and Tristan both sweat-dropped. "Oh, that," they said unison.

"You're lucky that I didn't kill you!" said Téa.

Joey shrugged. "Oh, well. Hey, you guys. We should probably get going. The director is waiting for us outside."

Everyone nodded.

"Come on, Yugi," said Kaiba.

"O.o"

Kaiba sighed, and grabbed Yugi's arm, dragging him outside.

Little did they that this day of filming would stand above all the rest.

* * *

**A/N**: As you can probably tell, I was a little bit hyper when writing this chapter. O.o So, what do you think? No, flames, please. -huggles all of her reviewers- I love ya guys! Thanks for reviewing. Remember to R&R! Oh, yeah. It took me so long to update 'cause my internet was cut off for a week!

To the reviewer named **'A Person'**: Please do us all a favor and shut up! I thought that I said no flames! If you don't like my story, **TS!** Constructive criticism is always welcome, but you have obviously never heard of that. So, excuse me while I remove your pointless flame. : )

To the rest of my reviewers: thanks for the positive encouragement!

**Blue-Kool-Aid**


	12. A Hectic Day of Filming

**Chapter XII: A Hectic Day of Filming**

The director looked at his totally messed up cast. "Oh, dear," he murmured in agony. "Oh, dear."

Tristan, with the paper bag still on his head, gazed at the director through the eyeholes. "This is all Téa's fault," he said in a grouchy voice.

Téa glared at Tristan. "All my fault? You started it!" she yelled.

"I just said that you had a zit on your nose, and you went completely bonkers!"

"You had no right to say that! I should've done something much worse than cut your hair!" Téa screamed.

The director rubbed his temples irritably. This was giving him a headache. He didn't even really know what had happened.

Tristan had walked outside with a paper bag on his head, and Joey just glared at Téa the whole time.

As for Yugi, his face was still stuck in the same position. "O.o"

Joey was now getting angry. "Both of you! Just shut up! Okay? Everyone! Shut up!"

Everyone just stared at Joey.

"I've had enough of you, Joey!" Téa screamed, the anger rising in her throat. With that, she plowed Joey to the ground.

"Hey!" the director yelled. He didn't need his cast getting all dirty.

Téa sat on Joey, pinning him to the ground. She shook her fist violently in Joey's face. "You have no idea how much I want to kill you right now!"

Joey gulped slightly. "Oh, I have an idea," he said.

"Téa, Joey, get off the ground right now! Do it!" yelled the director in frustration.

"No," said Téa stubbornly.

The director then gave a nod to Kaiba, and mouthed a few words to him.

Kaiba grinned slightly, then nodded. He then proceeded to grab Téa off of Joey, and pick her up over his shoulder.

"Let me go!" Téa screamed, pounding her fists on Kaiba's back. "Put me down before I am forced to kill you too!"

"Sorry, Téa. Director's orders," replied Kaiba a bit smugly.

Téa let out a wild animal cry, then eventually settled down.

"So, are we ever going to start filming?" asked Bakura in his usual calm manner.

The director sighed. "Yes, we shall start now. I think everyone is a bit more calm."

Bakura nodded.

Kaiba set Téa down on her feet. "I didn't think you could have such a temper," he commented.

Téa just glared at Kaiba, as she brushed dirt off of her shirt.

"Okay," said the director. "Places everyone."

Everyone went to stand in their assigned places. Then the cameramen positioned themselves.

The director looked around to make sure everything was perfect, then he yelled, "Action!"

Joey looked at Yugi. "I sure am hungry," he said in a dull voice.

The director smacked his forehead. "Cut! Say it with more expression, Joey! I knew I shouldn't have let you guys eat before this."

Joey tried again. "Gee, Yugi, I sure am hungry!" he said in a perky voice.

The director sighed. It would just have to do.

"I can't believe we're almost at the castle!" squealed Téa.

Kaiba, who was standing near by watching the scene, totally started laughing. He was laughing so hard, it was a snort.

"Cut!" yelled the director.

Téa looked at Kaiba, annoyed. "What's so funny?"

"You sounded so happy! I mean, like a cheerleader!" howled Kaiba.

"I'm supposed to sound like that, you dork," Téa said to Kaiba.

"Are you two done chatting? Could we please just get this over with?" asked Tristan.

"Action!" yelled the director, taking everyone by surprise.

"Well, Joey, I know you're hungry, but aren't you always?" asked Yugi, his face finally going back to normal.

Joey just groaned. "I'm starvin'!"

"Who cares about food?! We're almost at the castle!" Téa yelled excitedly.

"Yeah, you've stated that already," said Tristan.

"Who cares? Isn't it kind of obvious of who wins in the castle? I mean, come on," said a voice.

"Cut!" yelled the director. "Yami Bakura, you're not supposed to be out right now, and that wasn't even a line in the script!"

"I came out because Téa and I have some unfinished business to take care off," stated the Yami.

Téa rolled her eyes. "You're still thinking about that!"

"Well, you're the one that wanted to beat the living stuff out of me, so I thought we could do it right now," Yami Bakura said, smirking.

The director, sighed no longer caring what they did. "Agh! You're making me so mad. We'll finish this filming later!" With that, the director and his cameramen stomped off.

"Oh, good. Awesome job, Yami Bakura," said Joey sarcastically.

Yugi just sighed. He was starting to get sick of all the violence.

"Bring it on, Yami Bakura," said Téa. "I kicked your butt before, remember?"

Yami Bakura just sighed. "You're right. There really is no point in fighting you."

Kaiba could swear Yami Bakura was checking out Téa again. 'He better keep his mitts off,' Kaiba thought.

The normal Bakura returned. "Sorry about that. He totally crashed the scene."

"No kidding," Yugi agreed.

"Well, I'm leaving. I'm sick of just standing around, doing nothing. I'm going for a walk," said Téa. "Do you want to come, Kaiba?"

Kaiba looked at her for a second, then replied, "Sure."

"Ooh! Look at the two love birds go! They totally want to be alone!" said Tristan.

"Shut up!" said Kaiba turning crimson.

"Let's go," said Téa grabbing Kaiba's hand. And with that, they both walked off, leaving the gang alone.

* * *

On the walk, Téa and Kaiba were pretty much quiet. It was making Téa feel uneasy, so she decided to break the silence.

Téa was just about to open her mouth, when Kaiba grabbed her shoulders and pushed her against a tree. "What are you doing?!" she cried out in alarm.

Kaiba leaned forward, and started to kiss her passionately. Ever since they had left the gang standing there, he had wanted to kiss her. Now was the time to do it.

Téa, of course, responded back. She felt Kaiba's arms encircle her waist. She pulled away from him and leaned against his chest. "What was that?" she asked.

"Me being romantic," replied Kaiba.

"Sometimes I want to hug you, other times you make me want to strangle you," said Téa, sighing softly.

Kaiba grinned. "I know."

Kaiba was just about to kiss her again, when they both heard a twig snap.

"What was that?" asked Téa, sounding frightened.

"I guess we'll just have to wait and see. Don't move," whispered the young CEO.

So, both of them just clung to each other, in the slightly dark woods, expecting the worst.

* * *

**A/N**: Woah! I'm sorry that I haven't updated in, like, a century, guys. I've been busy doing other things. Like, school started again, and that will, unfortunately, equal a lack of updates. I'll try my best though, okay? -huggles all of her reviewers- Thanks again! You guys are great!

I'll try to get my other fic, _Burning Cold _updated ASAP, too. I have, I think, two chapters done on paper, I just need to type them now. I'm sorry it's taking me so long. Some of it is laziness, and some of it is because I'm busy! Well, I must be going. See you later!

**Blue-Kool-Aid**


	13. Lost in the Woods

Chapter 13: Lost in the Woods  
  
Still clinging to each other, Kaiba and Téa continued to listen intently for more noises.  
  
Snap! A pair of footsteps could be heard a few yards away.  
  
"Ah! What was that? Who is in the woods?" whispered Téa.  
  
"I don't know yet," Kaiba whispered back.  
  
"Uncle Sam wants you," rasped a voice nearby.  
  
"Oh, my God!" Téa yelped loudly.  
  
"Téa, quiet!" said Kaiba covering her mouth with his hand.  
  
Everything in the woods stood still for a minute. There was no sound, no anything. Then, another loud 'snap' was heard.  
  
Téa was really starting to lose her cool now. She wanted to bite Kaiba's hand, and she wanted to bite it hard.  
  
"I'm not lying. Uncle Sam really wants you!" said the voice again.  
  
"Téa, calm down. Whoever it is, they will go away soon," said Kaiba.  
  
"Awh! Fine, then don't come. Uncle Sam will now disown you," said the voice. Footsteps could be heard walking towards the area. "By the way, this is Joey, Téa and Kaiba."  
  
Téa pushed Kaiba's hand away from her mouth. "Joey, you jerk! Why are you spying on us?!"  
  
Joey's voice replied, "'Cause I can. Do you two like kissing or something, 'cause you sure did a lot of it." And with that, Joey stepped out of the dense trees and revealed himself.  
  
Téa looked at Joey, ready to kill him, again.  
  
Joey just stood there, grinning evilly.  
  
"Listen, Wheeler, get lost, or I'll have you on the ground crying for your mommy," said Kaiba.  
  
Joey stopped grinning as soon as Kaiba said that. "Alright, Kaiba. Just don't hurt me."  
  
Kaiba smiled triumphantly. "Now get lost, and quit spying on us!"  
  
"Fine. Gee, can't a guy have any fun around here?" said Joey.  
  
Téa looked at Joey. "No! You may not have fun. Now, get lost!"  
  
Joey just shook his head, and headed back.  
  
"Now, where were we?" asked Kaiba, once him and Téa were alone again.  
  
"We were taking a nice walk," replied Téa.  
  
Kaiba looked at her, disappointment written all over his face.  
  
Téa saw the look, and a small giggle escaped her throat. She grabbed Kaiba and pulled him to her, hugging him.  
  
Kaiba smiled lightly and hugged her back. "Come on. Let's continue walking."  
  
So, Téa and Kaiba did continue walking. They walked for almost an hour. That's when Kaiba realized that he didn't know the way back. (A/N: Cue evil music!)  
  
Téa saw the look on Kaiba's face immediately, and began to panic. "Um, Kaiba? What's wrong?"  
  
"Nothing. Nothing is wrong. Nothing at all. Everything is just fine and dandy," said Kaiba.  
  
"I think we should head back, don't you?" questioned Téa.  
  
"Um, sure. Heading back would be a good idea," Kaiba gulped nervously.  
  
"Kaiba! You don't know the way back, do you?" asked Téa.  
  
Kaiba looked at Téa. "We'll find our way back eventually."  
  
"SETO KAIBA! You mean to tell me that we're lost?!" yelled Téa.  
  
"We won't be for long if you keep yelling like that!" said Kaiba.  
  
"Why did I even invite you to go with me?! Why?! Please, Ra, tell me why!" said Téa.  
  
"Don't worry. I'm pretty smart. I'm sure I can lead us out of here in no time." said Kaiba.  
  
******  
  
Two hours later, Kaiba and Téa were STILL walking around in the woods.  
  
"I didn't even think this forest was that big!" complained Téa.  
  
"Well, you thought wrong," snapped Kaiba, his patience becoming very short.  
  
"This is all your fault, you jerk," said Téa.  
  
"All my fault?" Now Kaiba was really mad. He glared at Téa like there was no tomorrow. "All my fault?!" he repeated.  
  
"Yes, all your fault. Are you, like, hard of hearing?" Téa snapped back.  
  
"I'm not the one who wanted to go on this stupid walk in the first place! It was YOUR idea, thus making this whole thing YOUR fault!" Kaiba yelled.  
  
"Don't you yell at me, Seto Kaiba!" Téa screamed. "I'm the one that will do the yelling!"  
  
"Fine, if we can't work together, why don't we just split up?! I don't know what I saw in you anyway!" said Kaiba.  
  
"Fine by me. I can't stand being around you. I never want to see your disgusting face again!" said Téa, feeling a little hurt that they were fighting over a stupid thing.  
  
"Goodbye, Téa, and good luck finding your way out of these woods." With that Kaiba turned away from her and stomped off in the other direction.  
  
Téa was left standing there, glaring at Kaiba's back in anger. (A/N: Hey! This was supposed to be a funny story, not an angry one! LOL. Just sit tight. There shall be some humor a little later! ^_^)  
  
"I can't believe this. I just can't," said Téa, feeling a wave a sadness wash over her.  
  
******  
  
Kaiba's P.O.V  
  
I walked away from Téa feeling extremely upset. I can't remember ever wanting to kill someone that much. Wait! Hold the thoughts. Now I want to kill her? Whoa.  
  
I turned around to look at her one last time, but I soon discovered that she was no longer standing there. Oh, well. I'm sure she'll find her way out.  
  
While I was walking, I was so deep in my thoughts that I didn't even notice when I stepped on my trench coat. I tripped on it, and fell forward, landing on the ground roughly.  
  
Dirt smeared across my face, and I got a small cut just above my eye.  
  
I started to chuckle to myself as I got up. "Ha. Seto Kaiba a klutz. It's a good thing that the press isn't around. I'd get grilled big time for that one," I said aloud.  
  
I was walking for about ten more minutes, when I heard an annoyingly familiar voice say, "Hey, Kaiba! It's about time you got back here!"  
  
I looked up and realized that trees no longer surrounded me. Then, I looked forward and saw Joey, Tristan, Bakura, Yugi, and TEA all standing there.  
  
******  
  
Kaiba stood gaping at Téa in shock. 'How did she find her way out before me?' he thought.  
  
When Téa saw Kaiba looking at her, she just turned away from his gaze.  
  
Kaiba approached the gang slowly, then asked, "When did Téa get back?"  
  
"15 minutes ago," responded Yugi.  
  
Kaiba just shook his head. He couldn't believe she found her way back so soon.  
  
Joey nudged Yugi. "Hey Yugi, they aren't even talkin' to each other," he said quietly.  
  
"I know," Yugi said back.  
  
"Hey, guys, I think this is where we make our exit," whispered Bakura, also noticing the thick tension between Téa and Kaiba.  
  
Everyone except the angry couple began walking towards the door that led into their living quarters.  
  
"Hey! Where are you guys going?! Don't abandon me!" wailed Téa.  
  
"We're not abandoning you," said Joey.  
  
"Run guys!" yelled Bakura.  
  
Yugi, Tristan, Bakura, and Joey all ran to the door and stepped inside, locking it.  
  
Téa ran to the door, and banged on it with her fists. "Don't leave me alone with him! Let me in!" she yelled.  
  
"We're not letting you and Kaiba in until you guys kiss 'n make up!" said Joey.  
  
Téa screamed something unpleasant at them, then whirled around and walked back towards Kaiba.  
  
Kaiba continued to stand there, his face of a blank look. 'I want pizza,' he thought. 'I really have this big craving for pizza. I really want Téa tonight. I mean, pizza!'  
  
"Kaiba?" Téa said softly.  
  
"What?" he said, snapping out of his thoughts.  
  
"I'm sorry for being so mean to you." Téa said this in a fake tone, and she began to crack up.  
  
"Can't you even apologize seriously?" asked Kaiba.  
  
Téa looked at him. "Actually, I can. I just don't really feel like apologizing to you. If anything, it should be vice versa."  
  
Kaiba looked at her. "I didn't even start it! It was you who started-'' Kaiba was cut of when Téa pressed her mouth to his.  
  
She pulled away and looked at him. "I'm sorry," she said sincerely.  
  
Kaiba just looked at her for a second, then said, "You're so difficult sometimes."  
  
Téa smiled. "I know. That's how I'm supposed to be." She looked at his dirt-smeared cheek and asked, "What happened to you, by the way?"  
  
"Oh, that. I tripped on my trench coat," Kaiba replied.  
  
Téa started laughing. "Oh, my gosh. The all mighty and powerful Seto Kaiba tripped on his own trench coat?"  
  
Kaiba turned crimson. "Yeah, well. I was too busy thinking of you."  
  
Téa smiled at him. "Let's go back to the living quarters. They should let us in now."  
  
They both walked back and knocked on the door. There was no answer.  
  
"Hey guys! Let us in!" said Téa.  
  
The door opened a crack, some of Joey's straw colored hair sticking out. "Did you two make up?"  
  
"Yeah," answered Kaiba.  
  
"Okay, then." Joey opened the door all of the way, letting Téa and Kaiba in. Everyone was seated around the living room, chatting happily.  
  
"Welcome back," said Yugi.  
  
Téa flopped onto a small couch, and Kaiba followed. He put his arm possessively around her.  
  
Bakura was watching the whole thing. "Heh!" he suddenly said.  
  
"Um, Bakura? Are you okay?" asked Tristan.  
  
"I'm fine. It was just one of those little spur of the moment things," he replied.  
  
Everyone looked at Bakura. "O_o"  
  
Bakura saw the looks at totally began to freak out. "Hey! Don't look at me like that! Don't!"  
  
"O_o"  
  
"Ah! You guys, I'm serious!"  
  
"O_o"  
  
"Oh, my gosh! Stop! Oh, dear," murmured Bakura.  
  
Kaiba started to laugh. "Gee, you really are a bit sensitive about some things."  
  
"That's right," said Bakura.  
  
Téa snuggled into Kaiba's shoulder. "My little pillow," she whispered in his ear.  
  
"Stop with the sappy love stuff!" said Joey.  
  
"You're just jealous, Joey," said Téa.  
  
Joey turned a bit red. "I am not."  
  
Téa grinned evilly. "You are too."  
  
Joey's face went even more crimson. "No, I'm not. Just leave me alone."  
  
Téa shrugged. "Fine."  
  
Joey looked relieved and eventually his face went back to its normal pale color.  
  
Yugi was just about to say something, when the door banged open, and in stepped the director.  
  
"Téa Gardner, you're in very big trouble," he growled.  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own, "Yu-Gi-Oh" although I wish I did. ^_^ Kazuki Takahashi does. ^_^  
  
A/N: Hehe! I'm so good. Sorry that this wasn't a very funny chapter. Oh, well. -poses dramatically- I'm losing my touch! LOL! ^_^ I have really corny humor planned for the next one, though.  
  
-huggles her reviewers- Thanks again, you guys! ^_^ I love ya! ^_~ Remember to keep reviewing, and absolutely no flames. ^^ Okay, I have one more thing to say. I need to get at least 10 more reviews in order for me to post the next chapter, k? ^_^ That's all for now.  
  
Well, I must be going. See you all later and in the next chapter! ^_^  
  
~Blue-Kool-Aid~ 


	14. Drugs on the Set?

Chapter 14: Drugs on the set?  
  
"What is it?" Téa asked, alarmed. "What did I do?"  
  
The director slammed the door and continued his undying glare at Téa. "You know very well what you did, young lady."  
  
"Um, actually, I don't," she said. She shifted uncomfortably beside Kaiba.  
  
"I think you have the wrong person, Archibald," said Joey. "I don't think that Téa would do anything out of the ordinary."  
  
"Never call me Archibald, Joseph. Call me, 'sir,'" said the director.  
  
"Okay, then. Yes, sir," said Joey in a mocking tone.  
  
The director just sighed, then averted his gaze back to Téa. "I still can't believe you'd do such a thing."  
  
"What did I do?!" Téa yelled, losing her cool.  
  
The director took out a small bag from his pocket. He opened it. "Take a look inside, missy, then tell me what it is."  
  
Téa peered inside the bag and gasped. "That's cocaine!" she yelped.  
  
Everyone in the room gasped. What on earth could Téa Gardner have to do with cocaine.  
  
"But, that's not all. I found this in YOUR locker," said the director.  
  
"But it's not mine!" protested Téa. "For all we know, it's probably yours!"  
  
Kaiba chuckled slightly. That would explain why the director was so strange at times.  
  
"It certainly is not mine. How dare you accuse me of such a thing!" said the director.  
  
"How dare YOU accuse ME of such a thing!" said Téa.  
  
"I know you did it, Gardner. That's why you're so whacked up all of the time, and why you're so dang perky when you're doing your friendship speeches," the director said.  
  
Téa looked at Kaiba with anime style tears falling from her eyes. "I'm not whacked up, am I?"  
  
"No, of course not. You're not whacked up at all," said Kaiba in a comforting voice.  
  
"Stop with the mushy stuff! I say that she did it! She is on crack!" yelled the director.  
  
"I am not!" Téa yelled back.  
  
"Fine, then, I guess we'll just have to take you to the testing room," said the director.  
  
"Testing room?" gulped Téa.  
  
"Hey! You can't do that. That's not fair," said Joey.  
  
"Joey, he can do that. After all, he is the director," said Tristan.  
  
"Yes, testing room. We shall take a sample of your blood," said the director.  
  
Téa turned ghostly pale. All of the color was gone from her face. "You mean a needle?"  
  
The director grinned slyly. "A needle is correct."  
  
Téa proceeded to bury her face in Kaiba's jacket. She gripped both of his arms extremely tightly.  
  
"Circulation!" Kaiba cried.  
  
"Sir, Téa can't stand needles," said Yugi.  
  
"Well, maybe she should have thought of that before she decided to do crack," replied the director.  
  
"I didn't!" she yelled into Kaiba's chest.  
  
"Sir, I think you are mistaken. Téa would never do anything like that," said Bakura.  
  
"Circulation!" Kaiba yelled again. "Téa, you're cutting off my circulation."  
  
Téa loosened her grip on Kaiba's arms. "Sorry," came the muffled reply.  
  
The director smirked. "Come on, Téa. Might as well get this all over and done with."  
  
"I'm not going!" Téa yelped.  
  
"Leave her alone," said Kaiba getting angry with the director.  
  
"She's going." Everyone watched as the director put the bag of cocaine down, and walked over to Téa.  
  
Téa wrapped both her arms around Kaiba's waist, and gripped him tightly. "Try and make me," she said.  
  
The director grabbed onto Téa and tried to pull her away from Kaiba. "Come on, you little brat!" he yelled.  
  
"Abuse! Harassment!" yelled Téa.  
  
Kaiba, still being clung to, tried to knock the director away using his hands. "A little help!" he said gesturing towards the rest of the gang.  
  
"Oh, sorry," said Tristan. He got up and grabbed the director's shoulders and tried to pull him backwards.  
  
Bakura let Yami Bakura come out, because he had way more strength than the regular Bakura.  
  
Yugi also let Yami out. "Leave Téa alone," he boomed.  
  
"Never! She has to get that drug test done!" said the director.  
  
Everyone was considerably squishing Kaiba, who was stuck in the middle of all this. "Agh!" he yelled.  
  
Joey soon joined in too, trying to help pull the director off of Téa.  
  
The small couch was just TOO small for all of the weight that was being exerted on it. It soon gave way. The couch tipped over, with Kaiba on the bottom.  
  
"Agh!" Kaiba screamed before everyone else fell on top of him.  
  
From bottom to top, it went like this: Kaiba, Téa, the director, Tristan, Yami Bakura, Yami, and Joey.  
  
"My beautiful ribs!" Kaiba yelled.  
  
Téa was smack dab right on top of Kaiba, a position the two wouldn't mind, if only everyone else wasn't also on them.  
  
"Who's on the top?!" said Téa. "Whoever is on the top, get off!"  
  
Joey, thankful that no one was on him, quickly got up. Yami Bakura, Yami, Tristan, and the director followed.  
  
That left Téa and Kaiba on the floor. Téa got up, and lent her hand to Kaiba.  
  
Kaiba tried to move, but couldn't, fore he was in a lot of pain. "Ow. My chest feels like it's going to explode," he groaned.  
  
Téa glared at the director. "Agh! You're so stupid."  
  
"I'm not the one doing crack!" the director cried.  
  
"Give me that bag for a second," Téa demanded angrily.  
  
The director handed Téa the bag.  
  
Téa looked inside it, a little more closely than last time. That's when she realized something. She regarded the director. "This isn't crack, you idiot!" she yelped.  
  
"Then what is it?" he asked.  
  
"It's crushed up candy powder!" Téa screamed.  
  
"Whoa." said Joey. "I guess that would explain why it was in your locker."  
  
"I forgot that I put this in there!" Téa put the bag down on the small coffee table. "How do you feel now, attacking me for nothing, and ALMOST making me take a blood test?"  
  
"I don't feel anything," said the director. "Now, I must be going. Sorry for the disturbance!" With that, the director turned away, and walked out of the door, slamming it behind him.  
  
"I can sue you!" Téa yelled after him.  
  
"Calm down, Téa," said Yami. "At least that weird crisis is behind us now.  
  
"Yeah, that was a bit strange," said Yami Bakura.  
  
Tristan and Joey agreed.  
  
Now that things had calmed down, Yugi and Bakura returned to normal.  
  
Everyone turned at the sound of a loud, painful groan.  
  
"I'm so sorry, Kaiba!" said Téa. She had almost forgotten about him.  
  
"I can't move!" Kaiba wailed painfully.  
  
Everyone looked around sheepishly. Could they have crushed his ribs?  
  
Téa knelt down beside Kaiba, then pushed up his shirt so his stomach could be seen. She touched one spot.  
  
"Hey!" Kaiba yelped.  
  
"Does any one know what broken ribs look like?" asked Téa.  
  
Everyone shook their heads no.  
  
"Gee, thanks. You guys sure are a lot of help," said Téa sarcastically.  
  
"They're not broken," said Kaiba. "I think they're just bruised." He winced slightly.  
  
Sure enough, a few blackish-bluish marks were forming on his stomach.  
  
Téa grabbed both of Kaiba's hands, and pulled him to his feet.  
  
"Ow!" he yelled.  
  
"Awh, come on, Kaiba. You're being a big baby," said Joey.  
  
"I can gladly give you a few bruised ribs yourself, Wheeler," said Kaiba.  
  
Joey smiled nervously. "Uh, sure Kaiba. I'll shut up now."  
  
"You guys stay here. I'm going to take Kaiba to the nurse, okay?" said Téa.  
  
"Okay," they all said.  
  
"Come on, Kaiba," Téa said.  
  
"I really must protest," he said as Téa helped him out of the door.  
  
With that, the two walked to the nurse's office.  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own "Yu-Gi-Oh!" although I wish I did. ^_^ Kazuki Takahashi does. ^_^  
  
A/N: Another chapter! ^_^ Haha! :D I'm sorry that I wrapped it up there. I didn't want to. LOL. But my Mom was trying to nap, and the continuous clicking of the keyboard was bugging her. ^_^  
  
-huggles all of her reviewers- Thanks again, you guys! ^_^ I love ya! ^_~ Hey! You guys got ten reviews up in time! Thanks a lot! Let's try for ten more! :D ^_~  
  
Well, I must be going. See you all later and in the next chapter! ^_~  
  
~Blue-Kool-Aid~ 


	15. Clash of the Enemies

Chapter 15: Clash of the Enemies  
  
"Ow," Kaiba muttered as he and Téa walked into the nurse's office. "Ow."  
  
"Stop complaining, Kaiba," said Téa. "Be thankful that they're not broken."  
  
Kaiba made a face at Téa. "It still hurts," he pointed out.  
  
Téa rolled her eyes and helped him to the front desk.  
  
The nurse looked up. "Yes?"  
  
Téa and Kaiba both nearly had a stroke on the spot. "Mai?!" they exclaimed in unison.  
  
"Téa? Kaiba? What are you doing here?" said Mai, blinking in surprise.  
  
"I think the better is question is what are YOU doing HERE? You're a nurse?" said Téa, firing questions at Mai.  
  
"Well, I've had nothing to do, since I'm not in any scenes yet," said Mai. "And the director asked me to be a nurse, since I have some experience," Mai said, smiling slightly.  
  
"Okay, then," said Téa. "Now I'll tell you what we're doing here."  
  
Téa explained the whole thing to Mai, and Mai just laughed.  
  
"It's not funny," said Kaiba wearily. "My ribs are bruised."  
  
"Stop complaining!" said both girls together.  
  
Kaiba slunk back, and stuck out his tongue.  
  
Mai smirked. "Well, Kaiba, come with me. I'll look you over."  
  
Téa also grinned evilly. "I'll come too. This should be amusing."  
  
Kaiba did not like the tones that both girl's voices held. He did not like it at all.  
  
Mai led Téa and Kaiba to a room in the back. She pointed to a counter. "Sit up here, Kaiba, and kindly remove your shirt."  
  
Kaiba paled a bit, but did as he was told.  
  
"Now, let's see." said Mai, poking his stomach and chest in various places. "Tell me where it hurts."  
  
Kaiba groaned. "There."  
  
"Well, it does appear you've bruised your ribs. There's nothing much I can do except give you pain killers. They shouldn't take that long to heal," said Mai. She handed Kaiba a bottle of pain killers.  
  
Kaiba scrunched up his nose, then put his shirt back on. Téa was staring at him in a very uncomfortable way.  
  
"Stop staring like that, Téa," said Kaiba. "It's freaking me out just a bit."  
  
Téa rolled her eyes. "Whatever, Kaiba. Let's head back. The others are probably wondering what's taking us so long."  
  
"It was nice running into you guys," said Mai as she escorted them out. "Oh, and Kaiba? You don't seem so stone-hearted any more." Mai grinned widely.  
  
Kaiba snorted. "Gee, thanks. And you don't seem as full of yourself as before."  
  
"Hey!" said Mai.  
  
"Come on, Kaiba. Let's get going. Bye Mai!" Téa dragged Kaiba out of the nurse's office.  
  
Téa and Kaiba walked back in silence. They opened the door, and were greeted by even more silence.  
  
Joey, Yami Yugi, Yami Bakura, and Tristan all just sat there, not saying anything.  
  
"What's up with you guys?" said Téa plopping down beside Yami Bakura.  
  
"Nothing," said Joey. "We just don't feel like talking."  
  
"Yeah, we don't feel like talking," repeated Yami Bakura.  
  
Kaiba sat down beside Joey. Neither seemed to want to kill each other at the moment.  
  
Yami yawned loudly. "I'm tired."  
  
Kaiba looked at Yami and said, "Goody for you."  
  
"Watch it disabled boy," said Yami.  
  
Kaiba growled but no longer said anything.  
  
Yami Bakura stretched, then sunk further back into the sofa lazily.  
  
"Stop shifting," said Téa to him.  
  
"Stop talking," Yami Bakura shot back.  
  
"Stop breathing!" Téa said, her voice rising a notch.  
  
"Stop living!" Yami Bakura snarled.  
  
"You jerk!" said Téa. She slapped Yami Bakura across the face.  
  
The others just sat there and watched in amused silence. Kaiba didn't even move.  
  
Yami Bakura's last ounce of patience vanished. "You bitch!"  
  
Now Kaiba spoke up. "Don't you dare call her that!"  
  
It was too late. Téa was already on top of Yami Bakura. (A/N: Not -that- way! Lol!)  
  
"You stupid jerk! How dare you!" Téa was pounding the living crap out of Yami Bakura.  
  
Yami Bakura was trying to push her off and defend himself at the same time.  
  
"I hate you!" she screamed. "I hate you!"  
  
Yami Bakura stopped trying to defend himself.  
  
"Yeah! You go Téa! Beat Yami Bakura to a pulp!" yelled Kaiba.  
  
"Téa! Stop! I'm sorry!" Yami Bakura said.  
  
Téa stopped her continuous beating and looked at Yami Bakura.  
  
Yami Bakura looked at Téa.  
  
Then to everyone's surprise they both HUGGED each other.  
  
"Um.What?" said Yami, blinking.  
  
"I don't get it," said Tristan.  
  
"Me neither, man," agreed Joey.  
  
Kaiba crossed his arms over his chest. "Humph."  
  
Yami Bakura and Téa sat up.  
  
"I'm sorry for, um, calling you that name," Yami Bakura apologized sheepishly.  
  
"That's okay," said Téa. They both hugged again, the looked at the rest.  
  
Joey smirked. "Whoa, Kaiba. You're practically turning green. Someone's jealous."  
  
Kaiba glared at Joey. "Shut up, you mutt."  
  
"Don't start things you can't finish, Kaiba," said Joey.  
  
Kaiba snorted. "It's you can finish anything worth a damn, mutt."  
  
Joey growled, then said the worst thing you could possibly say to anyone. He told Kaiba to f-(A/N: Watch the language guys!)  
  
"Well, it appears the puppy has a bad mouth," smirked Kaiba.  
  
"Both of you, just stop it!" said Tristan, stepping in as the referee for once.  
  
Kaiba and Joey sat there looking angry.  
  
"Well, I'm going to bed. Kaiba, come with me. I need to talk to you for a second," said Téa.  
  
Kaiba got up and went over to Téa.  
  
"Goodnight Joey, Tristan, Yami Bakura, and Yugi," said Téa smiling.  
  
"Goodnight," they all said.  
  
Téa dragged Kaiba to her room. "Do you always have to start things?"  
  
"I didn't start it," said Kaiba.  
  
"Did too," said Téa.  
  
Kaiba pulled Téa towards him and kissed her. "Shut up."  
  
"Never speak like that to a lady," said Téa.  
  
Kaiba laughed. "A lady? I don't think ladies beat people up."  
  
Téa stomped on Kaiba's foot.  
  
"Ow!" Kaiba yelled.  
  
Téa grinned. "You have a tendency to say the wrong things."  
  
They were just about to start a huge make-out session, when they heard Joey yell.  
  
"Everyone! Get out! This house is going to blow!"  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own "Yu-Gi-Oh!" although I wish I did. ^_^ Kazuki Takahashi does. ^_^  
  
A/N: Another chapter, finally! Sorry it took me so long to update! Arg! School should die! ^^;; I hope you guys liked this chapter, even though there wasn't much humor in it. ^_^  
  
I'll try and get 'Burning Cold' updated as soon as possible. ^.~  
  
Thank-you once again to all of my reviewers! I love you guys! -huggles them all- This fic now has 134 reviews! I'm so proud! You guys are the best! Let's try and get it up to 150 or something. ^.~  
  
Here's a list of all the reviewers that ever reviewed this fic! Thank you guys! I love ya! ^.~  
  
The Fallen Angel King-Thank-you so much for your wonderful reviews! You were the very first person to ever review this fic, you know! ^.~  
  
Amethyst Bubble-Thank-you very much! I'm glad you like this fic! ^.~  
  
Trumpcard-Thank you for the compliments! ^^  
  
Evil Black Kitty-Hehe. I'm not that mean to Joey, am I? ^.~ Thank-you a bunch!  
  
Fanfic Writer-Thank you! ^_^  
  
chaos soldier5623- ^_~ Thank-you! But I don't agree with what you said. Téa and Kaiba are absolutely perfect together! ^.~  
  
Joey-Thank you! Glad you liked it! :D  
  
Linda-Thank you! (  
  
Samantha-^_^ Seto's mine! ^.~  
  
Cooking Spray-Thank you so much! You've reviewed a lot! ^_^  
  
Saya-Chan-Thanks, dude! ^_^  
  
FOG-Thank you for all of your wonderful compliments and stuff! ^.~ You make me very happy! Lol! ^^  
  
Black Magician Girl-Thanks for all of your reviews! You've left such nice ones! ^_^ Love ya!  
  
PrincessSaphire-Same with you! You've left awesome reviews! ^_~  
  
The Jolly Leprechaun-Thankiez! ^_^  
  
Seto Loving Girl-Thank you too! ^_^ I've already thanked you, I think, but oh, well. ^_^  
  
Sincere Angel-I'm glad you think it's funny! Thanks! ^.~  
  
Silent Angel Dark Knight-I'm so glad you like it, dude! ^_^ Thanks!  
  
kittykat and kitkat-Thank you a whole bunch! You've reviewed my fic numerous times! Love ya! ^.~  
  
American BadAss-Thank you very much! ^_^ I'm glad you think it's funny! ^.~  
  
~*ShangDuck*~-Thank you very much! -huggle- ^_^  
  
Aika-Naoki121-I know! Aren't Seto and Téa the best together? ^_^ Thankz! ^_^  
  
Riku-chan-Thankz! You've been so nice to me! Love ya! ^_^  
  
Stardustangel-Thankz! ^_^ Someone thinks I have talent!  
  
yEbuNoM77-You think it's kawaii? Thankz! ^_^  
  
MayaMai-I'm glad you love my story! ^_^ Thankz!  
  
anime-luver-Thankz! ^_^  
  
Hiro-Thankz to you also! ^.~  
  
hushpuppy24-I love ya! Thankz for reviewing! ^.~  
  
CCSINJAPAN-Thank you a lot! ^_^  
  
Lucca-I'm glad you think it's cute. And yes, Bakura could be hooked up with someone.  
  
nariyangel-Thanks! ^_^  
  
Ana-You've been awesome! Thankz! ^_^  
  
Aquarius Tenshi-You've been awesome too! I love ya! ^.~  
  
shikonjewel-Thanks a lot! ^_^ Love ya!  
  
ShadowSpirit-Thankz, dude! ^_^  
  
A m a r o q-Thank you! ^_^  
  
rainbowscale-Glad you like it! ^.~  
  
Star Dazed Angel-Thankz, dude! Glad you like it! ^_^  
  
Rei Mizuko-You think it's funny? -gets all starry eyed- Thankz! ^_^  
  
DrAgOnFlY-Thankz a lot! ^_^  
  
RPGirl-Thankz! You're the greatest! ^.~  
  
MaidenodtheMoon-Thankz, dude! Glad you think it's funny! ^^  
  
Kolesajhs-Thankz! ^^  
  
Mary-Thank you! ^_^  
  
Savanah Bakura-Thankz, dude! ^^  
  
sailorstargundam-Thankz! ^.~  
  
Anonymous Person-Glad you liked it! ^^  
  
BUVETESETIRU-Thankz, dude! Thankz a lot! ^^  
  
Myloko-Thankz! ^^  
  
Psycho Violinist of Silentwood-Thank you a lot1 ^_^  
  
KOARU-Thankz! ^_^  
  
Blue diamond-Glad you liked it and reviewed! ^^  
  
kiba_fan-Thankz! ^^  
  
Serphant Night Dragon(aka Pegasus`s Curse)-Thankz, dude! Long name! ^.~  
  
Chibi Dark Magician Girl-Thankz! ^_^ Cute name!  
  
Dreamer-Thankz! ^^ Like your name too! (  
  
A person-Thankz! ^^  
  
Aiko-Thank you a lot! ^.~  
  
SeraphStar-Thankz! ^_^ Keep reading! (  
  
FairyDust-Thankz! ^^  
  
ummm-Thank you too! Lol! Nice name. ^.~  
  
Englasu-Thank you very much! ^_^ I love your fics, by the way! ^_^  
  
kaiba_fan-Thankz, dude! ^_^  
  
Happy Hyper Human Girl-Glad you like it dude! ^.~  
  
Mfan13-Thankz, dude! ^_^ Yayz!  
  
Seto-Tea-Thankz, dude! I love your fics, also! ^.~  
  
A/N: Woah! Okay, I'm done! If I missed anyone, I'm very sorry. ^_^ Also thanks to to the people who don't put a name! ^.~  
  
Well, I must be going now! ^_^ See you all later and in the next chapter! ^.~ Remember to review this one! Oh, and have a good Remembrance Day. ^.~  
  
~Blue-Kool-Aid~ 


	16. Joey's Revenge

Chapter 16: Joey's Revenge  
  
A/N: Hey, everyone! Just a quick little author's note! ^_^ // This equals Yugi talking to Yami, and /this equals Yami talking to Yugi. ^_^ **This equals Bakura talking to Yami Bakura, and *this equals Yami Bakura talking to Bakura! ^.~ There you go! See you later! ^^  
  
"Everyone! Get out! This house is going to blow!"  
  
"What?!" Téa looked up at Kaiba alarmed.  
  
"I don't know! What the heck is that dog screaming his head off about?!" said Kaiba, panic crossing his face.  
  
"Well, let's go see! If the house is going to blow up, we have to get out! Now!" Téa said.  
  
Kaiba and Téa ran out of the room and rushed to the living quarters.  
  
"What's going on?!" Téa demanded of Yami, who was sitting there, looking calm.  
  
Yami raised an eyebrow. "What do you mean, Téa?"  
  
"Kaiba and I just heard Joey say two seconds ago, 'Everyone! Get out! This house is going to blow!'" said Téa glaring at Yami.  
  
Yami chuckled. "Oh, that."  
  
"What's so funny?! I'm worried!" said Téa.  
  
This only made Yami laugh harder than he already was.  
  
"What's so damn funny?" said Kaiba getting annoyed.  
  
"Go take a look in the kitchen," Yami managed to spit out.  
  
Téa and Kaiba looked at each other, then walked into the kitchen. Joey, Bakura, and Tristan were in there. Joey was wearing an apron.  
  
The room was showered in little black puffs of smoke. The oven was on. Damn dog.  
  
Joey looked sheepishly at Téa and Kaiba. "Hey, guys!" He threw them a lopsided grin.  
  
Kaiba looked at Joey, disgusted. "Who the hell let YOU near the oven?"  
  
Joey tried to grin again. "Well, Yami was hungry, and he said he had a craving for cookies, so."  
  
"Yami had a craving for cookies at nearly 12:00 AM?" said Téa, looking at the thing we call Joey.  
  
"Yeah," answered Joey.  
  
Tristan and Bakura nodded in agreement.  
  
"Well, then. Fine. I have another question for you idiots. WHY DID YOU LET JOEY USE SOMETHING WAY TOO ADVANCED FOR HIM?!" yelled Kaiba.  
  
Bakura and Tristan looked at each other and shrugged.  
  
"Joey, why did you say the house was going to blow?" asked Téa.  
  
"Oh, I had thought the fire had hit a gas line." he replied.  
  
"There was a fire?" Kaiba said, looking at Téa incredulously.  
  
"Yeah, for about two seconds," answered Joey. "Bakura put it out."  
  
"I can't believe I have to work with such morons!" Kaiba muttered.  
  
"Neither can I," said Joey, sending a death glare towards Kaiba.  
  
"Did you just insult me, mutt?" Kaiba demanded.  
  
"You can bet your life I did," Joey spat.  
  
"Bring it on, apron boy!" yelled Kaiba.  
  
"Gladly, Bill Gaetz!" shouted Joey.  
  
Kaiba lunged at Joey, and into seconds they were rolling on the floor killing each other. (A/N: I almost put that they were rolling on the floor laughing! Lol! ^_^)  
  
"Get off me, you big jerk!" growled Joey. "You're crushing me!"  
  
Téa looked at the two. "Stop your childish fighting!"  
  
"Shh, Téa. I want to see this," said Tristan.  
  
Téa crossed her arms over her chest and glared at Tristan.  
  
Bakura smacked his forehead. "Oh, brother."  
  
"Ow! You friken mutt! You actually BIT me!" Kaiba yelped.  
  
"Well, it was the only way for you to stop pulling my hair!" said Joey.  
  
"Stop it already!" said Téa. "Both of you are being stupid!"  
  
Joey had Kaiba pinned to the ground. (A/N: Kaiba, can't ALWAYS have the most strength, can he? Plus, remember he's disabled. ^_^)  
  
"Get off me, Joey!" said Kaiba, writhing beneath him. (A/N: Whoa! That one sounded bad! Lol! ^.~)  
  
"No," said Joey flatly. "Why would I get off you? I'm about to pound the living *censored* out of you!"  
  
"Oh, no you don't, puppy!" said Kaiba trying to push Joey off.  
  
Joey grinned. "Now is when you lose."  
  
Joey proceeded to bring his fist down on Kaiba's chest several times, thus beating the living *censored* out of him.  
  
Kaiba screamed in agony when Joey hit his bruised ribs. "Stupid mutt! God damn jerk! OW!"  
  
"Joey, stop it right now! You're actually hurting him!" yelled Téa.  
  
Joey brought his fist straight down on Kaiba's nose. "That's for all the times you've insulted me!"  
  
Blood spurted from Kaiba's nose. He glared all his rage at Joey. "You're going to pay dearly."  
  
Joey just smirked at him. "I'm sure. When is that going to happen?"  
  
"ENOUGH!" screamed Téa. "Tristan and Bakura, help me get Joey off of Kaiba."  
  
Bakura grabbed a hold of Joey's arms and tried to pull him off.  
  
"Yami! Get in here! We need your help!" wailed Téa.  
  
Yami walked into the kitchen yawning. "Are my cookies done yet?" He looked at the bloody, crumpled heaps on the floor. "Holy shit."  
  
Tristan and Bakura had managed to pull the enraged Joey off of Kaiba.  
  
Kaiba stood up groggily, blood still dripping from his nose. "You're going to die, Wheeler. You're going to die in this very kitchen. You're going to die in two seconds!" Kaiba charged at Joey.  
  
Yami and Téa quickly grabbed his arms and held him back.  
  
"Let me go!" Kaiba cried.  
  
"Calm down, Kaiba," said Yami, still restraining him.  
  
"Yeah, calm down, Kaiba," said Joey mimicking Yami.  
  
//What's going on, Yami?//  
  
/Nothing, Yugi. Don't worry about it./  
  
Yugi made a pouting face. //I want to know, Yami!//  
  
/Quiet, Yugi! I'm in the middle of something here./  
  
//Fine. Humph.//  
  
Kaiba's breath came out in ragged puffs. "Stupid dog."  
  
"Joey and Kaiba, take ten deep breaths," demanded Téa.  
  
They both did as they were told but it didn't seem to help.  
  
"Now, I want you to go to your rooms. Now," said Téa.  
  
"No," said Kaiba and Joey in unison. They both glared at each other.  
  
*Ryou, what the hell is going on out there?*  
  
**Nothing, Yami. It was just a little fight between Joey and Kaiba.**  
  
Yami Bakura's voice now held interest. *Let me out then. I want to see this.*  
  
Bakura sighed. **Fine. But start anything stupid.**  
  
Yami Bakura grinned. *I won't.*  
  
Bakura and Yami Bakura switched.  
  
"Calm down, Kaiba! It was just a stupid fight. Who cares if you got your ass kicked?" said Yami.  
  
Kaiba looked at Yami threateningly. "I suggest you shut up."  
  
Yami shut up pretty quick.  
  
"Come on, Kaiba. Let's get you cleaned up," said Téa.  
  
"Fine," he said distractedly. Then he looked at Joey. "You better watch your back, Wheeler. You'll get hit the hardest, and won't see it coming."  
  
Joey just laughed. "Yeah, sure, Kaiba."  
  
Téa pulled Kaiba towards the washroom.  
  
Yami Bakura and Tristan let go of Joey's arms.  
  
"I can't believe I missed all the good stuff," complained Yami Bakura.  
  
Téa and Kaiba were now in the washroom. Téa picked up a cloth and ran it under cold water. Then she gently started to wipe the dried blood away on Kaiba's nose.  
  
"Joey's a jerk," Kaiba muttered. "Joey's such a jerk."  
  
"Oh, hush," said Téa. "You're just mad because he totally whipped you into next week."  
  
Kaiba remained silent.  
  
"You shouldn't start things you can't finish," said Téa teasingly.  
  
Kaiba still remained silent. Then he sniffed.  
  
Téa had to hold back a giggle. Kaiba looked so kawaii when he was pouting.  
  
Téa tossed the wash cloth aside, and then gently took Kaiba's hand, pulling him to his feet.  
  
"I'm going to bed," she said, leading him out of the washroom.  
  
"Me too," he muttered.  
  
Téa leaned forward and kissed him.  
  
He kissed her back.  
  
Téa hugged him tightly. "Don't be such a stick in the mud."  
  
He grunted, then stalked off to his room.  
  
Téa just shook her head and headed for her own room.  
  
"I'm so tired," she said, yawning. She flicked on the light. Then let out a blood-curdling scream.  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own "Yu-Gi-Oh!" although I wish I did. ^_^ Kazuki Takahashi does. ^_^  
  
A/N: Look! I updated pretty quickly, eh? ^_~ And you know why? It's because you guys left so many nice reviews, and asked me to update nicely! ^_^ Thank you so much, dudes! I'm glad you like my fic so much! -gets all starry eyed- Lol! ^.~  
  
I'm thinking of putting in some Ryou/Bakura or Bakura/Yami Bakura. Whatever you want to call it. ^_^ But first I want to know what you think! Should there be some yaoi in my fic? ^_^ Tell me what you think when you review, okay? ^.~  
  
I'll try and get 'Burning Cold' updated as soon as possible. ^_^ -sweatdrop- I really do have the whole plot figured out, so no worries, okay? ^.~  
  
Thank you so much to all of my reviewers! I love you guys! ^_^ I really do! -huggles them all, and gives them candy- ^_^  
  
I'd thank you all individually again, but that would take too long. So, thank you if you reviewed! You're the best! ^.~ :) Remember to review this chapter, too! ^^  
  
Everyone have a good Remembrance Day (or Veteran's Day in the States) and please do take time to remember those who died in the wars. ^^  
  
Well, I must be going now! See you all later and in the next chapter! ^.~  
  
~Blue-Kool-Aid~ 


	17. Malik's Phobia

Chapter 17: Malik's Phobia  
  
Téa continued to scream as the figures before her became more and more focussed. "What the hell are you doing in here?!" she shrieked.  
  
Malik Ishtar looked up at her softly, his light blonde hair swishing. "I'm looking for something," he replied in a distracted voice.  
  
"And what might that be?!" Téa yelled.  
  
Malik stood up, and put a finger to his lips. "Shush," he said. "I don't need you waking up every single person in this joint."  
  
"They're probably already woken up," Téa grumbled.  
  
Malik shrugged and continued to stand there. That was when Téa noticed the figure lurking behind Malik.  
  
"Oh, my God!" she gasped. "What are YOU doing in here?" She looked at the director, absolutely intrigued.  
  
The director stood up and brushed off his suit. "Nothing," he said. "Nothing at all."  
  
"Lies! Both of you, get the hell out of my room NOW!" Téa had lost her temper. She had no idea what the two freaks where doing in her room at early morning hours. A horrible mental image entered her mind.  
  
Malik had suddenly turned pale, the color draining from his cheeks. "Don't even think that!" He knew what she was thinking, and it was bad.  
  
The director caught on to the looks on both their faces. He paled as well. "That is just sick!" he shrieked like a little girl.  
  
"Well it's the only reasonable explanation!" Téa shot back.  
  
Malik flushed a deep red. "I was NOT banging the director."  
  
"Then what were you doing? Hmmm?" Téa demanded.  
  
The director spoke up. "Searching your room for drugs."  
  
Téa let out an exasperated sigh. "I thought we went over this. I am NOT a druggie."  
  
The director nodded his head vigorously. "I can clearly see that. Malik and I have searched your WHOLE room, and we have not found any drugs. I will be leaving now." The director quickly ran out of Téa's room, leaving Malik standing there, looking dumbfounded.  
  
Téa glared at Malik and walked slowly up to him. "So, Malik, is there any reason why YOU were in on this?"  
  
Malik looked down. "Money," he grumbled. "The director promised me money if I found any drugs."  
  
"I see," said Téa. She was now standing right in front of him.  
  
Malik gulped. He had a problem with people standing so close. He didn't like small spaces. This meaning that he had a bad case of claustrophobia.  
  
Téa tilted his chin upwards. "Are you ever going to do that again, Malik?"  
  
"No," he croaked. 'Back away from me,' he silently pleaded. 'Back away from me.'  
  
Téa smirked and grabbed his arm. "Well, you owe me a favor, Malik Ishtar. After all, you have just invaded my privacy."  
  
Malik looked fearful. "Okay."  
  
"In my closet should be a little blue book. The only problem is I can't seem to find. So that means that you are going to have to find it," said Téa. Her voice was sickly sweet.  
  
Malik looked at the closet. It was awfully small. "Um, okay," he squeaked.  
  
Téa opened the closet door for him. "Have fun," she said, a wicked grin spreading across her face.  
  
Malik stepped into the closet, pretty much fully emerged. He started looking for the little blue book.  
  
Téa walked up behind him and shoved him in. He yelped loudly. She quickly closed the door, and put a lock on it. A combination lock.  
  
"Téa, this isn't funny," Malik whimpered from inside.  
  
Téa glared at the closet. "This out to teach you not to go through other people's stuff."  
  
Malik was CRYING now. "I don't like small spaces, Téa. Please let me out," he sniffed.  
  
"Too bad," answered Téa. "Should have thought of that before."  
  
"No!" Malik cried. "Let me out."  
  
"Sorry, no can do," Téa said. "And I knew you were claustrophobic because you mentioned it to Yami Bakura once."  
  
Malik had his arms wrapped around himself in the closet "I wish I had my Millennium Rod," he whimpered.  
  
Téa turned off the lights and climbed into her bed. "Good night, and sweet dreams, Malik." She smirked. "I hope you're not afraid of the dark."  
  
There was no answer.  
  
******  
  
Téa awoke the next morning feeling refreshed. She stretched and walked over to the closet. "I wonder how Malik is doing?" she wondered out loud as she took of the lock.  
  
Téa opened the closet door. Malik was lying there in a crumpled heap, his shirt pulled halfway up.  
  
She knelt down beside him and shook his shoulders. "Wake up, Malik. It's morning."  
  
Malik groaned and opened his eyes. His back hurt like hell, and he was sure his hair was totally screwed up.  
  
"How did you sleep?" Téa grinned evilly at this. She had heard him crying most of the night. Imagine, mighty Malik Ishtar, crying.  
  
Malik grumbled something and stood up. He stumbled out of the closet, knocking into Téa.  
  
Téa let out a cry of surprise as she fell backwards onto her bed, with Malik on top of her.  
  
They both stared at each other.  
  
Just then, Joey walked into the room. He turned pale. "What the hell is this?!"  
  
Téa tried to push Malik off her, but it just made them wind up in an even more unwanted position.  
  
Joey growled. "I was okay with you an' Kaiba, but you an' Malik?! You have got to be kidding me!"  
  
"It's not what it looks like!" Téa protested. "He stumbled into me, and we both fell backwards."  
  
Joey looked at Malik's shirt, which was still ridden up. "I'm not buying it!" he said.  
  
Malik blushed. "We didn't do anything."  
  
Joey glared at him. "Listen you no-good-for-nothing Egyptian freak, I will not tolerate you banging my best friend!"  
  
Téa's eyes widened to the size of saucers. "We did NOT!" she yelled.  
  
Joey crossed his arms. "How am I supposed to believe that?!"  
  
With a mighty shove from Téa, Malik fell backwards. His hand shot out instinctively and he grabbed Téa. The both fell on the floor.  
  
Joey shook his head and left the room. "I don't believe this," he muttered on his way out.  
  
Téa looked at Malik.  
  
Malik looked at Téa.  
  
They both stuck their tongues out at each other.  
  
"I'm going to breakfast," said Malik. "I've endured enough torment for a whole year."  
  
Téa got up, untangling herself from Malik, and followed him out to the kitchen, where everyone was eating breakfast quietly.  
  
When they saw Malik and Téa entered, they immediately cast their eyes downward. Except for Kaiba. He was glaring at Malik.  
  
Téa rolled her eyes. "What ever Joey told you was a lie," she said.  
  
Everyone sighed in relief, and looked much happier, especially Kaiba. Friendly chitchat started up.  
  
Téa and Malik both sat down at their places.  
  
Téa was about to take a bite out of her eggs, when the director breezed in.  
  
"We're going to start filming right now. We finally have Serenity Wheeler on the set, and we need her for a scene," the director explained.  
  
Joey's eyes widened. "^_^"  
  
Yugi smiled at Joey. "Well, what are we waiting for? Let's go see her."  
  
Everyone got up from the table.  
  
Kaiba quickly scooted over to Téa and put his arm protectively around her. He glared at Malik as they walked out.  
  
The director smiled, leading them the way.  
  
Everyone instantly stopped when they saw what was lying on the ground.  
  
On the ground was a hot dog; a half-eaten hot dog. It was drenched in ketchup.  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own "Yu-Gi-Oh!" although I wish I did. ^^ Kazuki Takahashi does. ^^  
  
A/N: Please don't throw stuff? ^^; -ducks flying tomatoes and cucumbers-  
  
0_0 The last time I updated this fic was NOVEMBER 10. I can't believe myself. I am SO ashamed. I've kept you guys waiting for ALMOST SIX MONTHS! I feel so horrible! -bursts into tears-  
  
-sniffs- I'm very, very sorry. I will TRY to update regularly. You won't believe how busy I always am. I'm going to start carrying around a notebook with me!  
  
I would like to thank all of my reviewers A LOT! -huggles them all- I'd list your names but there is just too many. ^_^; I LOVE YOU GUYS! ^_^ -huggles them again- I hope you can find it in your heart to review this chapter too. ;_;  
  
As for my other fics, I hope to get them updated this week as well. So, that's something you can look forward to, I think. That is, if I get them updated! -is very determined-  
  
I love all of you! Now, I must be signing off!  
  
See you all later and in the next chapter!  
  
~Blue-Kool-Aid~ 


	18. Joey's Face

Chapter 18: Joey's Face

Téa stared at the half-eaten hotdog, her face a mask of horror. Then, without warning, she yelled, "Whose is that?! Tell me now!"

Everyone just kept looking at Téa, then the hotdog. Even the director couldn't help staring.

Finally, Joey spoke up. "I think that might have been mine," he said, a slight brush covering his cheeks.

Téa glared at Joey. "That is _so _typical, you know that?"

Joey sniffed. "I didn't mean to upset everyone. I just dropped it."

Malik looked at everybody. "Why are you getting so upset over a hotdog? It's really creeping me out." Malik shifted uncomfortably in his spot.

Téa tossed her hair casually over her shoulder. "Well, then. We're not. Keep walking, people! We have filming to do."

"Whatever you say, Téa," said Yugi. He gave her a look, then followed the director to the filming place.

Once everyone was there, the director began giving orders. "Right now, I just need Serenity. Understood?"

"Yes," they all said in unison.

"Good. Serenity, you can come out now!" said the director.

Serenity emerged from a small trailer located just off the set. "Hello, everyone," she said brightly.

"Serenity!" cried Joey. He ran to her and hugged her tightly.

"Nice to see you again, big brother!" she chirped happily.

Joey paused for a moment. Then he shouted, "You can see me!?"

Serenity looked at him, an eyebrow raised. "Of course, silly. Me being partially blind is just part of the show!"

Joey grinned. "Of course. How could I forget that?"

"Obviously pretty easily, you blockhead!" said Téa.

Joey's grinned faded. "Why do you always have to call me names?"

"Because they suite you!" replied Téa.

"Well, what if I started calling you names such as bitch!" Joey yelled.

"You little…!" Téa tackled him. Both were now rolling around on the ground.

The director glared. "This is no time for little arguments! There's work to be done!"

"Shut up!" Joey and Téa shouted in unison.

The director looked taken aback. "Humph."

"Téa! Stop!" said Kaiba. "Let me do that!" he added as she punched Joey.

"No way! This is my fight, Kaiba Cakes, not yours!" shouted Téa.

"Get off of me!" whimpered Joey. "You're _hurting _me!"

Téa stopped and looked at him. She was sitting on his stomach, while he was holding up his arms for protection. "_No one _calls _me _a _bitch_," said Téa slowly, as if she were speaking to a small child.

Serenity looked at the two. "I always thought Joey was stronger than that."

Kaiba smirked. "In your dreams, kid."

Serenity stuck her tongue out at Kaiba. "Arrogant asshole."

Everyone stared at Serenity.

"What?" she snapped. "It's not like I'm always some sweet little girl."

"You shocked me," commented the director. "Now could you all please smarten up? We really have to film."

Téa got off of Joey and helped him up. "Sorry about your face," she smirked.

Joey pouted. "My face looks just fine."

The director looked at Joey. "We need you today as well…" The director stopped talking. "Holy shit, it looks like you got hit by a freakin' truck."

Kaiba snickered quietly. Téa had done a nice job.

"Quick!" the director ordered the stunned camera crew. "Find the make up person! NOW!"

"Yes sir!" shouted one of the men. He ran off to find her.

"Is my face really that bad?!" demanded Joey.

"Uh yes, it is," said Yugi, who was trying not to break out into a fit of giggles.

"Téa!" Joey roared.

Téa blinked her eyes and smiled sweetly. "Yes, Joseph?"

"I'm gonna pay you back for this!" he shouted.

Kaiba stepped in front of Joey and grabbed his shirt collar. "You touch her, and I'll make sure you won't be able to move for a month."

Joey gulped. "Yes, Kaiba."

"I found her!" shouted the cameraman.

"Good!" said the director. "Now Joey, sit on that stool over there. We're going to try and cover up the black and blue marks on your face."

The make up woman was a tall blonde, wearing a black mini skirt, and a tiny blue top. She was horrible looking; her face was blotted with every kind of make up imaginable.

She walked up to Joey, her hips swaying. "You must be Joey," she purred. "What a sexy name."

Joey sat frozen on the stool. He couldn't believe that this woman was coming on to him.

"My name's Ilene," she said, pulling out some cover up.

Joey looked down. He could feel his face turning red.

"I need you to lift your head up, sugar," said Ilene. She grasped Joey's chin, tilting it upward. Then she started applying the cover up.

"That is disgusting," said Téa to Kaiba. "She is totally hitting on him. What is she, 40?"

"Actually," Ilene cut in, hearing Téa, "I'm 25." She shot Téa her most vicious glare.

"Ooh, sorry," commented Téa. "It's not my fault your face tells me otherwise."

Ilene finished with Joey's face. He quickly got up and ran to stand beside Tristan.

"You sure are lippy, Tessa," said Ilene.

"My name is _not _Tessa," Téa said angrily. "It's Téa."

Ilene smirked. "You know, honey, you could use a face job as well. That nose has got to go. Lucky for you, those things can be fixed."

"Pardon me?!" Téa shrieked. "You wench!"

Kaiba growled at Ilene. "Watch what you say about my girl."

"As if I'm going to listen to you. I'm leaving. Ciao!" Ilene quickly hurried off.

The director rubbed his temples. "Can't any of you ever get along?"

"No!" they all shouted in unison.

The director sighed. "Alright, Serenity, get over here."

Serenity walked to the director, and the filming began.

******

Later that day, after the filming, everyone sat around outside hanging out. For once, _everyone _was in a good mood.

"Hey, Yugi! I've been meaning to ask you about your hair," said Bakura.

Yugi looked up from his book, _'50 Ways to Style Your Hair_._' _"What about it, Bakura?"

"How many bottles of hair gel do you use everyday?" Bakura asked curiously.

"Five," Yugi replied casually, and went back to reading his book.

Kaiba was sitting next to Téa, with his arm around her. "I didn't know Yugi used _that _much gel. Whoa, it must cost him a fortune."

Téa nodded, off in her own little world. She was daydreaming about strawberries and whipped cream.

Kaiba poked her in the side. [A/N: O_o]

Téa looked up at him. "What?"

"What are you thinking about?" he asked.

"Mm, strawberries," Téa replied.

"Okay," said Kaiba. "That's a bit strange, but okay."

"Well, she _is _strange," said Joey. He was sitting next to Kaiba, picking grass.

"Well, so are you," Kaiba shot back.

Joey shrugged and grinned. "It's one of my best traits."

Téa rolled her eyes. "_Both_ of you are strange."

Kaiba looked up at the sky. "It's such a beautiful day."

"Yeah, it's so freakin' beautiful," muttered Joey.

"Stop being a sourpuss, Joey," said Téa, glancing at him.

Joey sighed. "Okay." 

Téa felt the hairs on the back of her neck prickle. "Ugh, it feels like someone's watching me."

"I'll say," agreed Kaiba. He too, had the creepy feeling.

"Does anyone else feel it?" Téa questioned nervously.

Everyone was silent for a moment. Then they all nodded.

A shadowy figure moved through the forest behind the set. He peeked through the trees, spying on the gang. "Oh, this shall be fun!" he whispered gleefully to himself.

He silently moved towards Kaiba. Then, without warning, he grabbed Kaiba and put a hand over his mouth.

Kaiba let out a muffled gasp, just as Téa turned to see what was happening.

The figure grinned widely. "If anyone one moves, I'll kill him."

Everyone stared up at the figure in shock. No, it couldn't be!

But it was.

Disclaimer: I do not own "Yu-Gi-Oh!" although I wish I did. Kazuki Takahashi does. ^^;

A/N: -waves- Hey all! I know, I know. I bet you're all going, "Why do we even bother?" Lol. Anyway, I'm sorry it took such a long time. I was planning to update at the beginning of July, but I was busy the first two weeks. –sweatdrop- I honestly was! Lol. 

My main goal this summer is to finish at least one of my fics. This one, Burning Cold, or When Darkness Falls. Also, to write sequels to Before Dawn and Her Point of View.

I am currently forming in my mind an Anzu/Jou fic. ^^ Hopefully it will be on paper soon. :P

Sorry about the cliffy! ^^ But I know you'll laugh when you see who it is. ^~ Also, I know this chapter is not my best work. I'm going to try to make the next chapter better. ^^;

Also, it's been over a year since I put up Yu-Gi-Oh! The Stuff We Never Hear, and _almost _a year since I put up Burning Cold. ^^ Time flies, ne?

I would like to thank all my reviewers. ^.^ -huggles them- You guys are the best.

I'm going to try to update my other fics soon; just be patient. ^^ I now have chapter 13 of Burning Cold written, so be expecting that up soon. And I am working on chapter 8 of When Darkness Falls.

One more thing is that if you like the Seto/Jou pairing, check out my fic Before Dawn.

Well, that's all for now! Please review, I would appreciate it greatly. ^~ Peace out and I hope you're enjoying your summer so far!

****

~Blue-Kool-Aid~

  


****


	19. Hide N' Go Seek

Chapter 19: Hide N' Go Seek

"Ahh!" yelped Yugi. "Good God, it can't be!"

Téa stared at the person holding Kaiba. "I can't believe it's _you_!"

Kaiba struggled in his captor's arms. Then, without warning, he bit down hard on the man's hand.

"OW!" The man immediately released Kaiba.

Kaiba back away from him and glared. "Pegasus, what the hell are you doing here?!"

Pegasus grinned his scary grin. "Why, to get revenge on you, Kaiba-boy!"

Kaiba stared at him. "What did _I _do?! You're a sick freak!" he spat.

Joey stared at Pegasus for a moment, then nudged Tristan. "Do you see what I see?" he whispered.

Tristan peered closely at Pegasus. Particularly the hair under the hood of his cloak. "Yeah, I do."

Both burst out laughing.

Pegasus stomped his foot. "I'm trying to have a conversation with Kaiba-boy! What could possibly be so funny?"

Joey tried to answer but just started laughing again.

Kaiba look at the duo. "You two are weird."

"Anyway, Kaiba-boy, I think that you deserve to be punished for the mistreatment of Funny Bunny," Pegasus said.

Just then, Yugi and Bakura both burst out laughing as well. They had seen the same thing Joey and Tristan had.

"I demand to know what is so funny!" said Pegasus, stomping his foot again.

Tristan casually walked up to Pegasus and pulled back his hood. 

Pegasus gasped.

Then _everyone _started laughing.

Téa pointed at his hair. "Oh my gosh! He has _neon pink _hair!" She started giggling uncontrollably.

"No!" Pegasus cried. "I'm ruined!" He started sobbing.

Kaiba snickered. "So much for revenge, eh?" 

"Shut up," Pegasus whimpered.

"I have just one question; how the hell did _that _happen?" Bakura asked.

"I put the wrong dye in," Pegasus sniffed. "I put pink instead of silver in."

Yugi let Yami take control. The former pharaoh could _not _pass up a chance to see this.

Serenity reached into her handbag and pulled out a camera. Quickly, she snapped a few pictures. "These will be great for my scrapbook!" she exclaimed.

Pegasus paled. "No, anything but pictures!" he wailed.

"Good job, Serenity," Joey complimented.

"Thanks, big brother. ^^," said Serenity. [A/N: Lol! I just had to put in a '^^' Couldn't resist! ^_~]

"I'm leaving!" Pegasus cried. "I hate you all! See if I _ever_ come back!"

Téa snorted. "See if we _care_."

The director, who was standing nearby observing all this, smacked his forehead. "Damn! Now I might have to find a replacement Pegasus." He sighed heavily and walked away from the scene. _Nothing _had been going right.

Pegasus ran off sobbing.

"If we're lucky, he'll commit suicide," remarked Kaiba.

Tristan snorted. "One could only hope!"

Yami crossed his arms over his chest. "Well…"

Bakura sighed. "Well, that was interesting."

"Is it just me, or did Bakura sound French for a minute?" asked Téa.

Bakura looked at her. "It was just you, Téa. ^_^"

"If you say so…" Téa trailed off.

Joey yawned. "So now what? We managed to scare off the director again."

"Why don't we set fire to things?" suggested Malik.

He earned a couple of stares.

"It was just an idea. Like, bite my head off!" Malik said.

"We didn't even say anything!" said Yami. "Stupid child."

"I am _not _a child," growled Malik.

"You are in my eyes," said Yami.

"Stupid half-ass wannabe pharaoh," Malik grumbled.

"At least I _was _the pharaoh," Yami smirked.

"Um, Yami, you probably shouldn't go there. If you skip ahead to Battle City, you'll notice that Malik is quite touchy with the pharaoh subject," said Téa.

Yami sweatdropped. "You're right."

"I know!" said Joey. "How about we play Hide and Go Seek?" 

"Yeah!" agreed Tristan enthusiastically. "I love that game!"

"I guess we could play that," said Téa, scrunching up her nose.

"Who should be It?" asked Kaiba.

Everyone immediately looked at him, including Téa.

Kaiba rolled his eyes. "Oh, for the love of Ra! Fine! Hurry up and go hide! I'm only counting to twenty!" 

Everyone scrambled in opposite directions, hoping to find the best hiding spot.

Kaiba sighed and closed his eyes, also covering them with one hand. "One, two, three, four…" 

Téa looked around and spotted a patch of bushes. "Aha!" she exclaimed quickly diving into them. She landed on someone.

"Ow!" Joey's voice rang out. "No fair," he added when he saw Téa. "I was here first."

"Too bad, so sad. Now deal with it and make room for two," Téa demanded.

Joey sighed and squished over.

"That's better. ^^ Thanks, Joey, you're a real pal," said Téa.

"Yeah, yeah. Whatever," Joey pouted.

"Shh, someone's coming," Téa said.

Both quieted down and listened carefully.

"Where is everyone?" Kaiba said quietly, but loud enough for Téa and Joey to hear.

Téa sat still, listening intently.

"Hmm, maybe I should check that bush," Kaiba suggested to himself. He reached his hand in and felt something soft. He tried to pull it out of the bush.

Suddenly a loud, "KYYYAAAAAA!" rang out from the bush.

Kaiba let go of whatever he was touching and jumped back.

A red-faced Téa and a pale-faced Joey emerged from the bush.

"You were _groping_ me!" Téa shouted at Kaiba. "PERVERT!"

Kaiba turned beat red. "I didn't know you were in there!" he stammered.

"Even I know not to touch a lady like that!" Joey yelped.

Téa cuffed Joey upside the head. "I sure as hell hope so!"

"Ow!" Joey held his throbbing head.

"I'm sorry, Téa!" said Kaiba. "I didn't know I was touching your… your…"

"My _breast_?" Téa fumed.

"Yes…" Kaiba gulped. "I didn't even know it was _you _in there."

Téa subconsciously crossed her arms over her chest. "Next time look, before you decide to take a feel!"

Kaiba nodded vigorously. "I will."

Right then, everyone emerged from their hiding spots.

"Who screamed?" asked Bakura.

"Never mind," Kaiba snapped.

Bakura, Yami, Malik, and Tristan stood around Joey, Téa and Kaiba.

"Guys, back up a little. It's really creepy when you surround us like vultures," said Téa.

"Maybe they _are _vultures," Joey said in a mysterious voice.

"Joey, get a brain," Téa snapped.

Everyone backed up a little.

"So much for Hide and Go Seek," Yami sighed.

"Yeah, it would have been fun if Téa had just ignored the groping," Joey said nonchalantly. 

Everyone stared at Téa.

"Stop looking at me, damn it!" she screeched.

They turned their gazes to the ground.

Kaiba was about to walk away when he was hit in the back the head with something.

"Ow," he muttered and picked up the thing that had drilled him.

It was a dice.

And Duke Devlin stood just a few meters away, glaring at Kaiba. "Téa is _mine_," he growled.

Téa turned pale and fainted. Joey just barely caught her.

What was this all about?

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! although I wish I did. Kazuki Takahashi does. ^^;

A/N: Hehe. ^^ There's another chapter! This fic is coming close to an end. Everyone's probably cheering. Lol! "Woohoo! It's finally over." ^_~ Hmm… I'm not quite sure how many more chapters I'm going to put in… -thinks about it-

I hope that everyone is enjoying their summer vacation. ^^ I know I am. Man, I sure hope ff.net gets fixed soon! Some days I can get to it and some days I can't. -_-; Evilness.

I would like to thank the reviewers I had for chapter 18. ^^ They are as follows:

** DarkSetoKaiba**: ^^ I was actually going to make it Bandit Keith as the mysterious person, but I decided Pegasus would be better. ^-^

****

Tasha: I'm glad that it made you feel better. ^^ Yes, Pegasus! You were right as well. Pegasus would seem to be one lurking around, now wouldn't he? 

****

Card-Master: You know, I never actually mean to have cliffhangers in my chapters. It just happens. ^_~ 

Chibi Dark Magician Girl: I love your name! ^-^ It's so kawaii! Lol, okay, I'll stop. Yes, I'm planning a Jou/Anzu fic. T.T I hope it turns out all right. ^^ 

Kaiba-fan: You are correct! ^_~ It _was _Pegasus. ^_~

-huggles them all- ^^ Love ya! :P

I'm going to put up chapter 13 of Burning Cold today as well. I've had it done for a long time, but ff.net kept having it's little failures. --;

Well, that's it for now! Hopefully I'll have the next chapter out soon! ^_~

Peace out!

****

~Blue-Kool-Aid~

  


****


	20. Poor Serenity

Chapter 20: Poor Serenity

"What do you mean, Téa is yours?!" Kaiba exclaimed. "I think not!"

Duke crossed his arms over his chest. "Uh, yeah, she is." He proceeded to twirl his hair in his finger.

"I don't know what you're on, pal, but she's my flippin' girlfriend!" Kaiba growled.

Téa began to recover from her faint spell.

"It's about time," Joey muttered.

Téa slowly stood up then looked at Duke. "What are _you_ doing here?" she demanded. "You're not supposed to arrive until Dungeon Dice Monsters!"  
  
Duke glared at her. "I've come to claim what rightfully belongs to me. _You_."  
  
Téa snorted. "Duke, we've been over for a long time. I don't know what century you're living in."

Duke let out a small sniffle. "But I want you back!" he wailed.

Kaiba snickered. "Well, too bad!" He stuck out his tongue. [A/N: LOL! I'm just trying to picture Kaiba doing that... ^^;]

"Well, I don't want _you_ back, so you can leave now," Téa said, dismissing him like yesterday's left overs.

"But Téa, darling, honey, sweetie pie, I didn't mean to hurt you," Duke pleaded.

Kaiba looked at Duke and growled. "What did you do to her?!"

Duke let out a heavy sigh. "I dropped the encyclopedia on her foot."

Téa gave Kaiba a glance. "He really hurt me," she said softly.

Yami sweatdropped. "Well, then that _definitely_ makes sense."

Serenity peeked out from behind Bakura and took one glance at Duke. Hearts filled her eyes.

Duke caught sight of Serenity and gasped. "Who... who is that?" he asked breathlessly.

Joey _and _Tristan eyed Duke suspicously.

"That's Serenity," Yami said. "Joey's little sister."

"She's beautiful!" Duke exclaimed.

Serenity and Duke locked eyes and began running towards each other in slow motion. [A/N: Lmfao! You know those movies, with that music in the background and such. Rotfl! Picture that! XD]

_Everyone _sweatdropped.

Tristan huffed. "The nerve of that guy, showing up and taking your sister like that."

Serenity jumped into Duke's arms, Duke catching her.

"Do you believe in love at first sight?" Duke asked in a low voice.

"Yes, I do," Serenity replied.

"Well, I don't, but it's good that you have something nice to believe in!" Duke said, with a grin on his face.

Serenity sweatdropped. "Um, whatever." She jumped out of Duke's arms. "Then maybe you're not the right kind of guy for me."

Duke's grin faded. "What? You mean you don't like me anymore?"

Serenity smiled and flipped her hair. "I guess we'll see, Dice Boy," she said playfully.

Tristan silently did the 'yes!' motion. '_I think I might have a chance with her now_,' he thought eagerly.

"Well, that was fairly odd," said Malik.

"Yes, quite interesting, really," agreed Bakura.

Kaiba suddenly hugged Téa tightly.

"What was that for?" she asked.

"Just because you're there," said Kaiba with a grin.

Téa smiled. "Oh, what a sweetheart."

Duke snorted at the two. "I hope you two are happy with each other."

"We are, so shut up," Téa and Kaiba said in unison.

"Aren't some people a little touchy?" Duke pouted.

"Duke, just shut up. Your voice is giving me a migraine," snapped Serenity.

Duke looked slightly taken aback. "Jeez, fine," he said.

Joey scowled at Duke. "You can probably leave now!"

"Big brother! I want him to stay! I love him! ^^" Serenity insisted.

Now everyone was confused.

"But I thought that you just..." Bakura started.

"I changed my mind, Baku-chan!" Serenity said happily.

Duke grinned. "Hn, see?"

Tristan glared at Duke. "I really don't like you..."

"Same here, buddy!" Duke shot back.

Suddenly, there was a loud grumbling sound.

Téa lactched onto Kaiba. "What was that?"

Joey grinned sheepishly. "Eh, that was just my stomach."

"How about we grab a bite to eat?" suggested Malik. "I'm kind of hungry as well."

"All right," Kaiba agreed. "Where do you want to go?"

"Nowhere. I'm cravin' a hotdog!" Joey exclaimed.

"Yes, me too," said Yami. "I like hotdogs. Yugi, though, prefers burgers."

"Well, I'm sure we can make some burgers too, for anyone that wants them," said Téa.

"Uh, Téa? You can let go of me now," Kaiba said.

"Oh, right!" Téa released her death grip from Kaiba.

Kaiba subconsciously rubbed his arms.

"Well then, let's go," said Serenity.

The whole gang walked inside and went to the dining room. Everyone then took a seat at the table.

That's when they realized there was a slight problem.

"Uh, who's gonna cook the food?" questioned Téa.

Everyone sweatdropped.

"Well, we could all, you know, share the cooking duty," suggested Yami.

Joey began shaking his head furiously. "I can't cook anything!"

Serenity muttered, "Tell me about it."

"Serenity, you're supposed to support me!" Joey pouted.

"We will all cook," confirmed Kaiba. "And that's an order," he added in a threatening voice.

Not wanting to deal with Kaiba's fists, everyone pitched in to cook a meal consisting of hotdogs, burgers, cream corn, bread, eggs, and hashbrowns.

Everyone was about to dig in, when Serenity thought of something. "Shouldn't we say Grace?" she asked, a sweet smile locked on her face.

They all stared at her like she was some kind of alien.

"What?" she scoffed. "Don't you say Grace? But you must," she insisted.

Once again, everyone stared at her, including Joey.

"We will say Grace, or we will not eat!" Serenity boomed.

"Serenity, we don't say Grace here," Bakura politely pointed out. "We just, well, _eat_."

Serenity shot her most vicious glare at Bakura. "Since you're being so rude, Bakura, you will lead us in saying it."

Bakura gulped. "But, uh, I don't _know _it."

"There really is no right or wrong. As long as you somehow thank the Lord for this food, then you're set."

"..."

"Serenity, just drop it for tonight," Joey sighed.

"NO!" Serenity yelled. "We _will _say Grace."

The food was getting pretty tempting by now. And cold, for that matter.

"I'm hungry!" whined Malik. Not being able to take it anymore, he reached for a piece of bread and _bit out of it_.

Serenity gasped. "_Malik_!" she screeched.

"I was sick of waiting," Malik said as he continued chewing it.

"Dear Lord, we thank you for the food you have provided with us with," Yami said clearly.

"_Now _you can eat," Serenity grumbled. "Thanks, Yami."

"You're welcome," Yami replied. Only it sounded more like "Mmph mmphem," because he had already begun stuffing his face.

Everyone ate in silence. The only sound was the clatter of the occasional utensil against a dinner plate.

******

Later that night, Téa was doing the dishes. Serenity was helping her.

"Damn men!" Serenity mumbled. "Leaving us women in here to do the dishes while they watch football.

"Well, men will be men," said Téa turning around with a frying pan in her hand.

::SMACK::

"Oh my god!" Téa screamed. She had hit Serenity square in the face with the frying pan.

Serenity didn't reply, being a bit dazed and all.

"Serenity, are you okay?! Is your nose broken? Is it bleeding?!" Téa questioned frantically.

"I think I'm fine," Serenity finally said. "X_x"

Téa gasped as she looked at the rather large frying pan mark imprinted on Serenity's face. '_I won't tell her about that...'_ Téa decided mentally.

"How are you girls doing out there?" yelled Joe from the living room.

"Just peachy!" Téa cheerfully yelled back.

"Let's go watch the game," Serenity said. Both girls had finished the dishes.

"All right," agreed Téa. "Just let me finish drying my hands."

Serenity was all ready heading towards the living room.

Téa had finished. She looked through the window above the sink. The stars were out, and it was a perfect romantic night, so to speak.

Until she saw the dark shadow dart across the yard. She let out a startled gasp.

And screamed when there was a rapid knocking on the door.

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! although I wish I did. Kazuki Takahashi does. ^^;

A/N: *sweatdrop* Long time, no update, ne? -.-; I'd have to say I'm quite sorry about that. *grumbles* My dad was adding a whole bunch of new things to the computer, so it was out of use for a while. And before that, it kept overheating. But now that problem is fixed. ^^ Then, it didn't have Word on it. -.-; So, father dear put it on. ^^;; And here I am.

I would like to thank all of my reviewers for their patience. ^-^ Almost _200_ reviews, guys! That's so friken amazing! Lmao! Thank you so much! ^^ -glomps them-

Thanks to all of my Chapter 19 reviewers! I'm gonna answer some of the questions you guys have. Awh, hell. I'll talk to you all! ^^

**DarkSetoKaiba**: Not a fan of Duke, eh? –snicker, snicker- ^^; I don't mind him actually. But, since you reviewed, you get your very own Duke plushie to beat on! Lmfao! ^_~

**Kaiba-fan1**: Thanks for the compliment! ^^ Haha! Peggy shall die! –smirk-

**Portal-girl**: Glad you think it's funny! ^^ And Duke _does _have a crush on Serenity. In the anime, and in this fic! XD! Ah, I have fun with my writing. ^^;

**Chibi Dark Magician Girl**: So much for me updating more quickly, ne? –sweatdrops- Once again, I am sorry. -_-; -sigh- I was on a streak, and then stupid computer problems broke it. Oh, well! –grin- And thanks! ^^ Well done job? –beams-

**Tasha3**: [Who I am positive used to be called Tasha o_o Must be the new ff.net name thing, ne? ^_~] LOL! I caught you off guard with updating?! –totally cracks up- ROTFL! Ah, that's too funny. I'm glad that you got a good laugh. ^^ Duke is a cutie. –hands you a Duke plushie, just like the one DarkSetoKaiba got- Only, you don't have to beat on yours! ^^;

**harnessthemagic**: Duke took one look at Serenity and BAM! All thoughts of Téa/Anzu gone! ^^ So, I hope you're happy. :P Because I think Duke and Serenity are going to be together. ^^; Of course I don't dislike Jou-chan! He's one of my favorite characters! He's just so much fun to write, and I can't pass up the chance to make one of the characters be mean. XD Here's a Jou plushie! ^^

**Silent Angel Dark Knight**: Long time, no review? Nah, it's not that corny. X.x Especially when I'm saying, "Long time, no update!" –sweatdrop- A year, eh? That's pretty bad! Lmao! ^^; I think the longest I've gone without updating is six months. –watches as everyone else sweatdrops- Sure, I'll review your story. ^^ Oh, the big gap thing. ^^; Recently, I started using .html for saving my chapters. That way, when I upload it onto fanfiction.net, I get to keep things like _italics, _underlines, and **bold**. And when I convert it to html, for some reason it always leaves a big gap. –scowls- Heh, oh well. ^_~

**teafan123**: Sorry for confusing you! ^^; He wasn't joking, but that's okay. He found Serenity! Thanks for reviewing!

**Card-Master**: -sweatdrop- Okay, so maybe I do mean to have cliffhangers. I think it's almost like a subconscious type thing. o_O Lmao! Oh, well! Thank you for the review!

Well guys, I'm sorry to say that it's goodbye for now! Keep reviewing! I luvies you all! ^-^ See ya all later and in the next chapter!

Peace out!

****

~Blue-Kool-Aid~


	21. The Madness Continues

Chapter 21: The Madness Continues

The loud knocking became more rapid. Téa stared at the door in horror. "Oh, no! Who could it possibly be at this time of the night? Oh, my God!" Her eyes widened as she heard a shout from the other side.

"Let me in!" came a muffled cry.

"Wait a second... Kaiba?!" Téa questioned. She slowly pulled open the door.

Kaiba stood there looking highly dishelved. "It tried to eat me!"

Téa gaped. "Er, what tried to eat you?"

"The thing!" Kaiba insisted. "The thing tried to eat me!"

"Are you sniffing crack again?" Téa scolded.

Suddenly, there was high pitched laughter coming from behind Kaiba. Kaiba scrambled in and hid behind Téa.

Téa cocked an eyebrow at the thing that was laughing. The thing which happened to be Duke. "Jesus Christ," Téa said, sweatdropping. "Duke, get the hell in here!"

Duke laughed hysterically and ran into the house. "Man, I sure had you going, Kaiba!"

Kaiba's face turned red. "That's not funny, asshole! I thought you were some kind of monster! Like the Mothman or something!"

This caused Duke to laugh even harder. "The Mothman? Christ, you've got to be kidding me! You believe in that B.S.?"

Kaiba didn't say anything. He just continued glaring at Duke. Finally, because he couldn't think of anything else to say, he said, "Duke, your hair's out of place!"

A horrified expression crossed Duke's features. "WHAT?!" He quickly took off, seeking out the nearest mirror.

Kaiba smirked. "Pretty boy," he muttered.

Téa sweatdropped. "What were you two doing outside? I thought you were watching the game!"

Kaiba shrugged. "Football's really not my thing. Actually, any sport is really not my thing. Besides, I needed some air. I didn't know that Duke the bastard was going to follow me and try to scare me!"

Téa rolled her eyes. "Man, for a guy, you sure are a wuss."

"Excuse me? Speak for yourself, screechy!"

"Grr, you piss me off sometimes," Téa growled.

Kaiba smirked. "Sometimes?"

Téa ignored him. "Where are we shooting tomorrow?"

"Just outside here, in the forest."

"Oh, goody."

A loud cheer errupted from the living room. "Woo!" Joey hollered.

"Who's playing, anyway?" Téa asked.

"No idea," Kaiba replied. He moved closer to Téa, a smirk still present on his face. "So, got any plans for tonight?"

Téa smirked back, subtly picking up a frying pan from behind her. "No, I don't."

"How 'bout you come to my room, then?"

Téa snorted mentally. Since when did Kaiba become such an expert at making moves? He just didn't seem the type.

"Your room, huh?" Téa questioned. "What are we going to do in there? Watch a movie?" she finished innocently.

Kaiba's hand began to _wander_ over various places of Téa's body. "What do you think? Hm?"

Téa smiled sweetly. "I think that you should stop touching me!" She swung the frying pan forward, and hit Kaiba straight in the face. His horrified expression prior to being hit was priceless, though.

"OW! What was that for?!" Kaiba yelled.

"Oh, nothing, just the fact that your hand was practically on my breast!" Téa yelled back.

"Geez, it's not like I was gonna... UGH!" Kaiba held his face.

Upon hearing the yelling, everyone else stormed into the kitchen.

"What's going on here?" Joey asked, looking suspicious.

"Oh, nothing. JUST THAT KAIBA HERE HAS WANDERING HANDS!" Téa screamed.

Joey looked mad. "Wandering hands, eh? I'll show him!" He lunged at Kaiba, but was held back by Yami.

"ENOUGH!" Yami shouted. "I hope everyone here realizes that tomorrow is our last day of filming before we go our seperate ways for two months."

Everyone was silence. Time had gone by so fast, they didn't even realize that they would soon be departing for their break.

"Are you sure it's tomorrow?" Malik asked. "Tomorrow's our last day?"

"Yes," Yami sighed, "it is."

"But that means... we won't see each other for two months!" Malik said, nearly blubbering.

Téa and Kaiba looked at each other. It was a look that said, 'we better work out our issues with each other.'

"I'll miss you guys!" Joey blubbered.

Everyone sweatdropped.

"It's okay, er, Joey, don't cry," Bakura said, trying to comfort him.

"I love you, man!" Joey hugged Bakura.

Bakura shifted uncomfortably. "How about you don't touch me, because it's not only freaking me out, but the rest of the people here!"

Joey sweatdropped. "Er, yeah. Sorry about that." He let go of Bakura.

"Anyway, I think we should be getting to bed. We want to make tomorrow our best day, even if that stupid director is a bastard," Yami announced happily. "Good night, everyone." He proceeded to his room.

Everyone muttered their goodnights, and headed off to their rooms. Just before turning away, though, Téa caught Kaiba's eye. Something interesting was sure to happen the next day...

Disclaimer : I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! although I wish I did. Man, I'd be rich! XD Unfortunately, Kazuki Takahashi does. :P

A/N: -sweatdrop-**** Well, what can I say, guys? I haven't updated this story since August 16, 2003. Holy Christ, that's almost a bloody year! ;; I feel so bad, I really do. It's just, well, I lost interest in Yu-Gi-Oh. ; I still like it, and watch it occassionally, I'm just not obsessed anymore. XD Also, this year has been my busiest ever. I've barely had anytime for myself, I swear. x.x I'm just finishing up exams at school currently. I only have two more left, yeay!

First of all, I would like to thank all my reviewers. I love you guys so much! You've had so much patience, it's not even funny! ! Thank you, thank you, thank you!

Second of all, this is the second last chapter to this story. The next time I update, it will be the final chapter. I've had so much fun writing this story, though, and I really hope you guys enjoyed it. I'll try to make the last chapter as funny and action-packed as I can. :P

Thirdly, I'm hoping to also finish off my other two Yu-Gi-Oh! fictions, Burning Cold and When Darkness Falls. After that, I'm hoping to move onto writing in other anime categories. And for those of you that like Harry Potter, and the Hermione/Draco pairing, a fan fiction of that type is currently in production. Hopefully I'll have it up sometime soon.

Anyway, that's all for now. I hope to see you keep reviewing. ! Man, it's been such a long time... Heheh, anyway, I love you guys! XD Thanks once again! I shall see you next time, in the conclusion of Yu-Gi-Oh! The Stuff We Never Hear!

Peace out!

**Blue-Kool-Aid**


	22. The Wild Journey Ends Here

Chapter 22: The Wild Journey Ends Here

Bright sunshine poured into Téa's room the next morning. She stirred, moaning softly. She blinked her eyes, looking at her alarm clock. "God, it's 11:00. I wonder why no one woke me up."

Téa got out of her bed, and grabbed some clothes. She put on a yellow tank top and a jean skirt. She looked down at her messy bed. "Man, I can't believe last night was the last time I'd be sleeping in this bed. Well, not the last time. I'll be back in two months, but still."

She began to straighten the sheets and fluff the pillows. As she was putting on the covers, she heard a soft knock at her door. "Come in!"

Kaiba opened the door, and leaned in the door frame. "Good morning, Téa," he said, greeting her casually.

Téa gave him a small smile. "Morning, Kaiba."

Kaiba walked in a little further, and looked up at her. "You know, I don't think there's any need for formalities. Call me Seto, Téa."

Téa blinked. "Are you sure? I mean – " She was suddenly cut off by Kaiba's mouth on her own. She kissed him back, her eyes fluttering closed.

Kaiba lazily rested his hands on her waist. "Today's our last day here," he said, nuzzling noses with her. "We won't see each other for two months."

"I know," Téa said, sighing.

A scream rang throughout the house, startling Téa and Kaiba. Several other screams followed it.

"What was that?" Téa asked.

"I don't know, but we should go see," Kaiba replied, and the two walked out of the room.

They were greeted by the sight of Joey sitting in the middle of the floor in the hallway.

"_What_ are you _doing_, Joseph?" Kaiba questioned, raising his eyebrows. "And why the _hell_ are freakin' screaming?"

Joey continued to yell and began banging his fists on the floor. "I don't wanna leave! I don't wanna leave!" he said over and over again.

"Jesus Christ, Joey! Stop!" Téa exclaimed, sweatdropping.

"There's always someone ruining a romantic moment around here," Kaiba muttered.

Joey's yelling had waken up the rest of the household, and now they stood gathered around him.

"Is he having a heart attack?" Yugi whispered to Bakura.

"I don't think so," Bakura whispered back. "I think he'd be clutching at his heart more."

Duke laughed. "Wow, Joey. You sure know how to look like a dog!"

Joey seemed to snap back to reality after Duke's comment. "What was that, Devlin?"

Duke snickered. "You heard me."

Joey got up off the floor. "Why, you son of a bi -" He was cut off by Yugi clamping a hand over his mouth.

"NO SWEARING!" Yugi said defensively.

"All right, all right. Enough. Now tell us what possessed you to like, roll around on the floor screaming?" Téa said to Joey.

Joey sniffed dramatically. "It's our last day here! I don't wanna leave!"

"Oh, for Pete's sake! We'll be back in two months!" Téa said.

"I know," Joey blubbered, "but it's such a long time! 60 days!"

Everyone was interrupted by a loud banging on the door. "GET YOUR ASSES OUT HERE!" screamed a very irritated voice. "YOU'RE ALL 20 MINUTES LATE! WE SHOULD ALREADY BE SHOOTING SCENES!" The door banged open and the director walked in.

Everyone sweatdropped. He sure looked pissed.

"I'm sorry!" Malik said, batting his eyes and sucking up to the director. "We were just oh so tired from last night!"

The director crossed his arms over his chest. "Just shut up and get outside!"

The gang grumbled and followed the director outdoors.

"It's such a nice day!" Yugi exclaimed.

"Now that you've pissed me off, it's going to be a very dark day," the director growled.

"Woah, who pissed in his cereal this morning?" Joey whispered to Malik.

"I don't know, but he sure isgrouchy. Maybe we should just tie him up and leave!" Malik replied.

"All right," the director began, ignoring Joey and Malik, "we have a forest scene today. And I want it done absolutely perfect before any of you lazy asses buggar off for your vacation."

"I can't believe I was actually sad about leaving," Joey muttered.

"Can it, Wheeler!" the director snapped. "Just keep your damn mouth shut and do some good work! Otherwise, I'll fire you! And get another person to play your character!"

"How could you do that? I am the true Joey Wheeler, damnit!" Joey sniffed.

The director rolled his eyes. "All right. Téa and Duke, into the forest. You'll be doing a scene there."

Téa threw the director a questioning look. "Listen, _Archibald_, I do not recall Duke and I being in _any _scenes together."

Duke grinned. "We are now!"

The director smirked. "It's just an experimental scene, sweet Téa. Now both of you, behind those trees over there, and I'll explain what I want you to do!"

Téa grumbled and walked over to the cluster of trees with Duke. "You planned this, didn't you?"

Duke grinned some more. "I sure did! Wait'll you see what he's going to tell you to do!"

The director and everyone else gathered around Téa and Duke.

"All right, Téa, I want you to improvise some mushy gushy love lines and say them to Duke. Now!"

Téa's mouth hung open. "Excuse me?"

"Do it, or your fired!"

"Ugh, _fine_!" Téa grumbled. She muttered something along the lines of 'fat bastard.'

"And action!" the director cried. The camera crew turned on the cameras and waited.

"Oh, Duke," Téa began, looking into Duke's eyes, "why must it be this way?"

Malik started cracking up. The director whacked him over the head.

Duke took Téa's hand. "Oh, my love! I do not know! But if only I could have one kiss to wash all the pain away!"

Téa sweatdropped. "Oh, dear Duke Devlin! I cannot! I'm afraid I have the flu!"

"It does not matter to me, love!"

"No really! I care so much about you; I do not want you to become infected with this digusting sickness! It'll only hurt you more!" Téa rattled off.

Kaiba twitched. What the hell was the director thinking? None of what was going on had anything to do with the plot in the show!

"My love! I need this kiss! Please!" Duke pleaded.

The director glared at Téa. "Kiss him," he mouthed.

Téa made a disgusted look and leaned forward, and kissing Duke quickly on the lips.

That did not satisfy Duke, though. He grabbed her and began to kiss her forcefully.

"DUKE DEVLIN, YOU HEATHEN!" Téa screamed, finally breaking away from Duke. She kicked him where the sun don't shine, and she kicked him hard.

Duke's eyes bulged, and he fell over clutching his crotch.

"CUT!" the director yelled. "CUT! That was horrible!"

Téa snickered. "I don't care if you fire me! No way am I doing something like that EVER again!"

Yugi crossed his arms and glared at the director. "That was completely uncalled for! It had absolutely nothing to do with the plot!"

The director pouted. "Duke said he'd give me 20 dollars if I forced Téa to kiss him!"

Everyone turned to glare at Duke.

"Why, you dirty rotten bastard!" Kaiba exclaimed. "How dare you! GRR!"

Duke sweatdropped. "Now, now, guys..."

The director sweatdropped too. "Well, I think that'll be a wrap!"

"We never even acomplished anything!" Bakura protested.

"Hehe! We'll finish this in two months! Uh, I have to go anyway! Yeah! I have an important meeting! Er, your bus will be here to pick you up at 12:30! SEE YOU IN 60 DAYS!" The director and his camera crew bolted.

Yugi smacked his forehead. "For the love of Ra!"

Duke suddenly screamed.

Téa glared in his direction. "What? Discover you're missing a ball?!"

Duke started crying and he pointed down at the ground.

A shocked gasp travelled through the group as their eyes fell upon what Duke was pointing at.

There, right under the tree, was a half eaten hotdog, ketchup still present on it's decomposing form.

"Who does that belong to!?" Joey yelled. "WHO?!"

"Speak now or forever hold your peace," Bakura said quietly.

"It's mine," Tristan suddenly spoke up. He hadn't said a word all day.

"No wonder you were so bloody quiet! YOU LEFT A HALF EATEN HOTDOG ON THE GROUND TO DIE!" Bakura shouted.

"Everyone, stay calm! Remember what happened the last time we got into an arguement about a hotdog?!" Kaiba said, sweatdropping. "Now take a few deep breaths."

Everyone drew in a few deep breaths.

"There! That's good!" Kaiba said in a soothing voice. "Now, let's all calmly walk back to our house and gather our things, as the bus will be here in a half an hour."

"It's already been an hour?" Téa questioned.

"Yeah, it has," Kaiba replied.

Tristan let out a sigh of relief. He was incredibly glad they didn't all go pompé on his ass.

Everyone walked back to the house and went in. Once in there, they went their seperate ways and began to gather their things.

A half hour passed all too quickly. Everyone walked outside, holding their luggage, waiting for the bus.

"Man, I think I might miss this place," Joey said, looking around. "It's so beautiful!"

"Man, shut up, Joey," Kaiba said. "It's not like we're leaving here forever!"

"It feels like it!" Joey said, getting emotional again.

Malik sweatdropped. "Strength man, strength! Have some bloody strength!"

Joey straightened his shoulders. "All right! I'll be strong!"

Téa rolled her eyes. "Woah, and to think I still have the bus ride home with your guys."

"Unfortunately," Kaiba added.

Téa smiled at Kaiba, and he flashed her a small one back.

The bus pulled up a few minutes later, and everyone boarded.

"No way am I sitting next to Malik!"

"Hey, be nice! I won't murder you, I promise!"

"OW! You guys! In case you've forgetten, I'm kind of short! SO COULD YOU PLEASE STOP FREAKIN' TRAMPLING ME?!"

"Sorry, Yug, my bad!"

"Watch it, Malik, you could take a damn eye out with that thing!"

"What, you mean my rod?!"

"Ugh, you guys are so sick!"

"HEY! You're the one that thought it!"

Laughter rang out on the bus as everyone finally settled into their seats. The bus driver rolled her eyes, and began to pull away from the set.

Téa was sitting next to Kaiba. She leaned her head on his shoulder and yawned.

Kaiba smiled. "What a fun time, huh?"

"Yeah, you could say that. I'm so glad that I got to know you a bit better," Téa replied.

"Yeah, me too."

Duke made gagging sounds from the back.

"Shut up, Duke!" Téa threatened. "Or I'll rip off your non-existant _thing _and staple it to your head!"

Duke paled and shut up.

"Ah, that works every time!"

Kaiba laughed. "Yeah." He put his arm over Téa's shoulders and pulled her closer.

"I'll miss you guys!" Joey spoke up.

"We'll miss you too! But geez, let's save the goodbyes for when we get off the bus okay? We've still got a long ride ahead of us, and there's no way I'm going to be sentimental towards you, when you still have two hours to annoy me!" Téa said laughing.

"Fine!" Joey pouted, and began talking to Yugi. The bus was filled with quiet conversations.

Téa smiled and settled into Kaiba's shoulder. He stroked her hair lightly. She closed her eyes and began to nod off.

Just before the full force of sleep hit her, though, she heard one last thing:

"HEY! WE DIDN'T GIVE THE HOTDOG A PROPER BURIAL!"

End

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! althought I wish I did. Man, I'd be rich, eh? Anyway, Kazuki Takahashi owns it!

A/N: Woah! And here I am again, five months later! Once again, sorry for the brutal delay. The school year has started off busy and hectic for me, and I barely have any time to do any writing. :P Yeah, yeah. I know what you guys are thinking! "It takes her months, even years to update! And that's the only excuse she has! She's 'busy!'" XP I really am sorry, guys. :P

Anyway, I'll talk about this fiction. It was my first ever on this site, and I really had a great time writing it! As I look at my first chapter, and my last, I can see how much my writing has really changed and grown. I definitely have you guys to thank for that! If it wasn't for your reviews, comments, and suggestions, I would have never continued writing this fic! I'm almost sad that it's the end. :P

I hope it was good enough for you guys. I know it probably seems kind of rushed, but I really did try hard on it!

I've recently started watching Yu-Gi-Oh again, even though it doesn't catch my interest as it did before. Did you guys watch the most recent episode on the WB? I'm horrified at Varon's voice! You know, the guy in the "Waking the Dragons" series with the goggles on his head? He kind of looks like Jou-chan. Anyway, his voice is horrible! HE HAS AN AUSTRALIAN ACCENT, FOR GOODNESS SAKES!XD Anyway, enough about that. :P It really doesn't concern this fic.

I am truely grateful for all the reviews I've gotten. 226 thus far! That's amazing! Thank you from the bottom of my heart, guys! Especially those who have been with me since the beginning. Hugz to you all! You guys rock! I do hope you review this final chapter, too.

Anyway, about my other fics... I'm not sure when I'll update them, but I really hope I find some time to do so. :P The incompleteness of it all is starting to bother me! XD

Well, that's all I have to say. Thank you again, my loyal reviewers! I had a kick ass time putting this Yu-Gi-Oh fic together! It's probably the craziest thing I've ever written!

Until next time, peace out!

**Blue-Kool-Aid**


End file.
